A love to die for
by Broken Oath
Summary: When Rose takes off on her own to find Dimitri, she runs into a few problems on her way. Its seems that at every turn someone is hunting her. But its time for the hunted to become the hunter.
1. Moving on

_Just keep walking rose, don't look back._ I said to myself. I kept trying to resist the urge to turn around and run back to my best friend. to wrap my arms around her and wipe away those angry tears that had just spilled over her cheek. I could feel her eyes boring into my back. I could sense the feeling of resentment and betrayal radiating from her. It hurt.

_she just doesn't understand_. I felt my heart hardening, trying to block itself from lissas emotions. Because I knew that nobody could understand. To understand this feeling as though half of my heart, my soul, had just been torn away. I saw my eyes begin to blur as the tears began to show its ugly face.

_no I wont cry, not the new rose. Ill be strong, for dimitri…ahh stop thinking about him._ I pushed away the tears and kept on going.

I was soon far away from the academy, but I could still feel the touch of lissas mind. She hadn't moved, still staring at the spot where I used to be. Pushing that thought aside, I began to plan my way to Russia. Though I carefully avoided any thoughts about what I would do when I found him. I knew what I had to do but I still didn't want to think about.

I looked around at my surroundings, still deep in the woods, with the light from the afternoon sun beating down on me. It would soon be dark and I would have to find a place to sleep. Even with my new sense I still didn't want to be stuck outside if any of the strigoi were hanging around.

I had been walking for nearly 2 hours now and it seemed to me that my surrounding never changed. just trees and bushes, I began to wonder if I had been going the right way. Just as that though passed, I saw the opening to the rode. I felt relief was all over me as I sprinted to the opening. I could think of nothing more than the fact that I was on way to starting this journey.

I was almost there, I could see the paved road and the light. I could here the happy voices of the humans who had no idea of the war that had just happened. I was so close….and I tripped. _how anti-climatic rose_, I gathered up my bag and reached for its spilled contents. All my precious belongings. My hand halted as I past over a piece of paper. I didn't remember putting it there. I unfolded it, and my heart stopped. My palms became sweaty, and my mind couldn't make a coherent thought. Because it just wasn't possible…

It was from dimitri.


	2. the note

_Dear rose_

_My love, the strigoi have gone after the rest of you. You left behind your backpack and I found paper and a pencil. I feel myself slowly changing. Roza im scared, and I don't want anyone but you to know._

_If you come back and find this, that means I wasn't able to give it to you myself. That is if you make it back._

_Oh how this is killing me to know that your out there in danger and im here, weak and defenceless. I just want to hold you one more time, to say these words in person. But alas fate has been to crule._

_If… if I change, I don't want you to come after me. I cant bear thought of hurting you know matter what I am. My beautiful roza I need you to promise me this, no matter where I go, or what I become I need you to promise me that you wont let me hurt you._

_My time is little, I can feel my humanity slipping, but I wont let you suffer with me. I can see a stake, not far off. Maybe I can stop myself._

_Goodbye my fighter, my love, my beautiful rose. You will live forever on in my heart. I don't want you to suffer rose. Please forget me, move on. Be with Adriane, he can care for you. _

_Take care of your self rose, take care of lissa, and take care of your mom, shes not as strong as you. I love you, and I always will_

_Goodbye._

_Forever your love_

_Dimetri _

I felt my legs buckle underneath me as I dropped to the hard forest floor. My eyes welled up with tears, but I didn't care. I laid of the ground for who knows how long. I didn't care, I couldn't care. Nothing made sense to me anymore. I watched the sun set without really seeing it, my mind whispered to me that it wasn't safe where I was. But I didn't care. _he doesn't want me to hurt._ I thought to myself .I felt numb, I couldn't feel my body and my mind felt like it had enclosed on itself.

I heard a stick break in front of me, but I couldn't bring myself to feel worried. The only emotion I could feel was pain. By now I was in the fatal position, my hands wrapped tightly around my legs. The sticks breaking more consistent, someone was coming. My body couldn't deal with the overwhelming pain, so it began to shut down. Black spots danced before my eyes, I was going to faint.

I felt a breath on my neck, and I could her someone's soft breathing. No, that's wrong there was more than one person. But I couldn't bring myself to care. All the emotions I had for his death where surfacing and the wouldn't go back down.

I felt rough hands lift me of the ground, _please just kill me, and let it hurt,_ that was the last thought I had before I slipped into the darkness around me.


	3. prisoner

_I felt his soft hands caress my body. His breathing hard and ragged. I looked up into his beautiful eyes just as he came down to kiss me. It was a soft sensual kiss, full of passion and lust. His hands wrapped around my waist , pulling me of the church's attic floor and on to his lap. I straddled him, all the while never stopping our kiss._

_I looked into his eyes again, when I pulled back to breath, he was the man I loved. He looked away and bent his head down and began to kiss my neck. I shivered as I felt his teeth brush past my skin, teasing me, I remembered back when I had run away, and this was a similar situation just reversed. The thought flitted from my mind as he left my neck and descended to my collar bone. I moaned his name in pleasure "oh Christian". _

WHAT! I suddenly realized what was going on, this wasn't me this was Lissa. But I'm in love with Christian, my body argued. I tried to pull out but the feeling was so strong, this happened a lot back at the academy but I didn't know that it was possible at a distance. In fact I was counting on a break from all that. If they were in there respective beds at night I wouldn't have to worry about this. The anger that flared up was enough to pull me back to my body. I didn't move though, afraid that any movement might cause me to go back to Lissa's head. Sure it was a stupid argument, but it was the truth.

The anger welled up inside of me, threatening to break my control, that my beloved Dimitri taught me. I leave and they get at it like rabbits, was happened to "but I need you Rose, I don't want you to abandon me Rose, blah, blah , blah" looks like it was a load of bs.

I was momentarily startled with myself. I never thought like that. I knew Lissa wasn't like that. Was I jealous? How embarrassing, I thought to myself.

I shifted slightly, to get more comfortable, when I felt my hand restricted from its free will. I wondered where I was when I began to remember what happened the night before, or was it the day: how long had past? The memories fluttered back to me: leaving the academy, seeing the road, tripping, the note….ah I had forgotten about that. Then the breathing, and being taken away.

Panic surged through me as I remembered fully what happened? Where was I? I tried to find the muscles that would open my eyes, they were dry from tears and refused to budge. I tried again and was able to fling them open.

It was dark where I was, I looked down to see what was containing my hands, they were cuffs! Cold metal cuffs, like the kind you would see in a torture chamber. My feet were equally restrained. I looked around to find who was responsible, to find the strigoi and kill them. That was when it occurred to me that I wasn't feeling nauseous. Strange.

My eyes darted across the room trying to take everything in quickly, I was in a bed in the corner of a room. The room was dark even to my damp hire eyes. The room was bare except for a table which held my belongings, including my stake. And....and the letter.

The thought of the letter pulled me back down to the depths of depression, but I tried to fight it away. It didn't work and I crumbled back onto the lumpy bed. At least if I die here, I get to go to Dimitri. The thought pleased me, but then I thought of what Dimitri had said _'take care of Lissa, and your mom, she's not as strong as you' _I couldn't die. Dimitri didn't want me to, and I couldn't leave Lissa. Besides he called me strong, he called me a fighter: well I will fight. I will fight for him, no matter what the cost. I suddenly realized that I had to get out of here.

I looked around for something to get me out, I saw the key hidden behind my bag, but there was no way to reach it. when I didn't see anything else in reach, I became frustrated. I tested the strength of the cuffs, strong: very strong. They were kind of big on me, but the wouldn't slide of due to my thumb. It was my only chance though. So I started pulling my right hand. It wouldn't budge, so I spat on my hand to try to slide it out. Nothing was working, but I couldn't give up, no, for Dimitri I could do it. I pulled so hard I thought I might break my thumb, the pain was searing through my body but there was no way I could stop. I pulled so hard that I began to cut the skin. The blood circulated around the cuff and my hand began to slide.

Soon I was able to pull my hand free. When I looked at it, it was bloody and the cut went all the way around my wrist. The cut was deep and It was bleeding hard. The pain was to much for me to even think of trying to get the other hand out. The good thing was that I didn't need it. The desk was beside me, on my right. I guess nobody would bother putting the key somewhere else when there captive is tied down. I was able to reach over and grab the key.

With quick work I was able to get my other hand and both my feet free. I rubbed the wrist of my now free hand, unable to keep the smile of my face. No human would have been able to get there hand out. I stood up and stretched, looking for a window to escape from. There was none. That was when I here creaking from outside the door. Someone was coming upstairs. I grabbed my stake and go to stand behind the door to wait for my captor.

I stop my breathing, holding perfectly still, trying to remember what I was taught during my time with Dimitri. The door slowly creaked open, and I tightened my grip on the stake. I watched as a dark silhouette emerged from the hallway. I coiled my muscles and sprung on the unsuspecting visitor….


	4. humans

The man had enough time to see I wasn't in my bed and turn around. It wasn't enough time to move though. I slammed into him, causing him to stumble forward to the ground. Face plant, nice.

He struggled underneath my grip, human I thought. Anything else would have gotten out from under me.

I reached down quickly and placed my hand firmly over his mouth, stifling any cries to come.

His muffled screams were a sickly feeling of pleasure to me, for if I had to suffer why didn't everyone else. Anger coursed through my veins as I griped his shoulder with my unused hand.

I flipped him over effortlessly , straddling him with my hand still over his mouth, I moved the stake over his neck pressing hard enough for a trickle of blood to poor down.

I looked into his frightened face, a man in his late 20s I assumed. I watched as a bead of sweat trickled down his face. He was nervous, I almost laughed, he should be. He and any other who try to hold me captive and averted from my mission.

The anger swelled again as I thought of my mission. I quickly reminded my self that this was not the time or the place. I listened to the mans muffled voice as he tried to scream louder. I realized that I had begun to push down harder and the mans neck was bleeding rapidly.

I watched with distant interest as he began to struggle more, I hadn't loosened my grip. His flailing arms annoyed me to a high degree and the pressure of the stake loosened.

I watched as his face reviled relief . That was when I heard a call from downstairs. "Frank?"

It was a women voice.

"Are you ok up there, is that little bitch awake yet?"

The man under me obviously heard her as well as he began trying to scream louder. I pressed my hand down harder on his mouth. His jaw opening to accommodate my hand. It didn't look very comfortable.

Crap I needed more time, I need to know how many people are in the house and if there are any strigoi.

The dilemma was waging on in my head but then I soon realized that if he didn't answer she would come up. You see humans are no problem for me. I could pick them off one by one if I wanted to. But I needed answers, like where was I, and why.

I looked straight into the eyes of the man and leaned down to whisper in his ear. He flinched with the close proximity. "listen here Frank," I whispered menacingly into his ear. "your gonna answer her, and if you say one word that I don't tell you to, god help me even if you just stutter, its gonna be lights out for you and your little wife down there." I felt him shudder from the threat. I tried to compose the evil smile creping up on my face. This was fun. _But it shouldn't be, _a quiet voice whispered to me. I ignored it.

"do we understand each other?"

I felt his head nod under my grip.

"good boy, now say 'yes im fine' "

I eased my hand of his mouth, still keeping pressure on the stake.

" yes im fine" his voice shook with fear, and was little louder than a whisper.

" come on you can do better than that. Speak" I said it as a command, one a owner would give to a dog.

" yes im fine" he repeated louder and less shaky. Smart boy.

" you sure? What was that noise I herd? Did you fall?" she called up.

"now say 'yes I am fine, I accidentally fell. No need to come up' " I could see the indecision in his eyes as he wished to yell for help. I trailed the stake down his chest, leaving a line of blood. I watched him wince from the pain.

"say it!"

"yes love, im fine. I accidentally fell. No need for you to come up." I listened carefully for the reply.

"since when do you call me love?"

Her voice sounded defensive.

That sneaky little bastard, he's trying to get her to come upstairs.

"naughty, naughty. I thought we had an agreement" my hand clamped back down on his mouth.

" last chance lover boy. Tell her 'can you come upstairs, I would like to talk to you in private for a minute' got it? Good now do it"

He shook his head in defiance.

"do we have a rebel on our hands?" I whispered, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

" well how would the naught puppy like to like without a leg. No? how about and arm?" I watched his eyes get wide with terror.

"nah I know" I lifted the stake of his neck, he looked relived. He shouldn't be, not where it was going now. My stake trailed down, stopping at his crotch. Like I said: fun.

He began shaking his head, silently screaming into my hand.

"are you gonna say it?" he nodded.

I lifted my hand of his mouth, not once moving my stake.

"can you come upstairs, I would like to talk to you in private for a minute." he repeated.

It was silent downstairs for a minute.

" ya sure, let me just grab Jeremy to watch my spot." so there was another.

Soon after I herd her make her way up the stairs. I looked down at Frank, I didn't need him anymore.

"bye, bye Frank"

I was quick to end his life. He was of no use to me anymore. I quietly pulled the stake out of his heart and stood up just in time to see the women enter the room.

I slipped in behind her and closed my hand over her mouth. She was startled and tried to scream. Obviously this human was stupid.

She saw the empty bed and Frank lying dead on the floor and gave in. I guess I was wrong, she was smart.

I led her over to the bed, my stake pressed firmly to her back. I forcefully pushed her down onto the bed. She was so astonished she didn't make a noise when I lifted my hand off her mouth.

I fastened the cuffs on her arms and legs declaring her immobile. I leaned over the bed and flipped the stake around so I was holding the blade. I raised my hand and smacked her across the face with the hilt.

She let out an "ughf" sound of pain.

"that was for calling me a bitch"

I turned the stake back around, and held it firmly to her throat.

" well sweetie, I have a few question for you. Your going to answer them. Understand?" I said harshly.

She nodded, not daring to make a sound.

"good, first of all, who are you." I don't know why but I just felt like I needed to know who this was before I killed them. _But why do you have to kill her? _the rational rose in my head said. God she was getting annoying.

"Mary Allumer" she managed to stutter out .

"well Mary, where am I?"

"your in a house" smart ass. I smacked her with the hilt again.

"your in the town just outside where we found you.

Well that was good, I wasn't far off my journey.

"and who is we?" I asked.

She looked reluctant to answer so I began to raise the stake again. She flinched and answered. I'v never known a race that answered so well to violence.

"were humans who help…" she stopped.

"good start, people who help who?" I said when she didn't continue.

"the strigoi." she said rather proudly. This is what I had expected.

"How does that help anyone" I said completely confused at her logic.

"we help to get rid of people like you, who are killing our world. You the evil people. There coming you know, they know you're here. You don't have very long." she spat in my face and tried to violently sit up.

She began to yell for help. Though she didn't have very long before her heart met my stake and the noise ceased. It, unfortunately caused people to call up concerned questions. I herd 8 different voices, none sounded strigoi.

I herd them pounding up the stairs and I went to meet them.

I had been right, there were 8.

They looked startled to see me, expecting me to be cuffed down. I went at them at once, not stopping to ask questions or to look at faces. I ducked down and kicked the man in front of me sending him flying backwards down the stairs.

The two people who had managed not to go down with him came swiftly at me with kitchen knives. I disarmed them and had them staked before the other people had finished falling.

I leaped down all the stairs to join the others at the bottom. the people who were still on the floor were staked quickly. The 3 who were left weren't quiet as lucky.

I charged at the tallest man, landing a blow with my fist to hi jaw, he stumbled back and was soon disposed of.

The humans seemed so slow for me, I was used to strigoi attacks and damp hire training. Compared, this was just to easy. The first of the last to people was charging at me, I could see this coming from a mile away. I moved out of the way at the last second and staked there turned backs.

The last person was a women, cowering in the corner of the human littered living room. I thought of the irony of the dead in the living room.

I walked closer, the women shying further back. I watched as a tear streaked down her cheek. As I got closer I realized that the women was no more that a 17 year old girl. I took pity on her and left.

Outside I was attacked by 4 more men who thought who had me by surprise, they were soon disposed of.

As I walked calmly away from the building, not once looking back. It was bright outside, seemed to be around noon. I heard my stomach grumble and I turned into a restaurant.

After being seated I ordered and received my food, all the while getting more than a few looks about my current appearance. I looked like I had been living in a dungeon, which wasn't far off.

I dug into my food and began to think about what came next.

The past days events forgotten.


	5. decisions

**After lunch, or was it dinner? Whatever after I ate I found my way to the bathroom. Because you know after a few "what the hell happened to her" and a lot more "should we call the police or something? I mean look at her!" I decided I should check out my appearance. I don't think it would be to good to be hauled out of there by the cops because of a little blood. Besides what would happen if they linked me to the human murders? Yea I should definitely get cleaned up.**

**The bathrooms were supposed to be imitating those old western ranch type of things, one said galls the other said cowboys. Weird? I know. I went to reach for the door handle to open it and it swung open. I narrowly dogged a smack in the face. I was ready to flip out on who ever tried to give me a face plant so I'm sure my expression wouldn't have been to joyous. **

**So when a mother and child exited and saw my face…well I don't blame them for running. I would have to.**

**I went in and locked the door behind me, god forbid I want some privacy. I went straight to the toilet, because you know after who knows how long in that dark smelly house, I'm surprised I was able to eat first.**

**I came out and washed my hands, then looked into the mirror. Man was I a sight. My clothes were tattered, half my sleeve torn. Not to mention the blood smeared all over it. It wasn't even my blood, well except for the wrist.**

**My hair was a mess and also coated with blood, all in all I looked like someone who just came from the movie set of saw. I washed my hair with the soap the had, it was rather hard due to the fact that the blood had started drying. When I was satisfied that I had gotten most of it out, I set to work on my wrist.**

**I don't know that much about medicine or anything, but I did know that all the dirt I saw in it was probably not a good thing. When It was sufficiently rinsed out ( it stung like a bitch if I might mention) , I tore what was left of sleeve of and wrapped it around the cut.**

**I changed into the only other pair of clothes I had brought, because lets face it. I hadn't planned to get jumped by a bunch of pitiful humans. I wore a pair of jeans, a long sleeved plain shirt and my black leather jacket which in the rush of leaving I hadn't put on.**

**My clothes weren't exactly fashion forward, but I hadn't packed for that. I packed for traveling. On the inside of my jacket was a hidden pouch which I had put there my self. Just the size to fit me stake. Good thing too, because I don't think the people out there would like it very much if I walked out there, stake in hand. Even if I was cleaned up, the all had saw me before.**

**I packed up my things into the bag and chucked my ripped shirt into the garbage only to pull it out again. Who knows when ill need more bandages.**

**I exited the little restraint and walked along the street. It was dark outside now. O well. I began to think about what Dimitri said in his letter. He implied that he was going to…to..kill himself. But what if he couldn't do it? Or if he didn't have time. Maybe it was to late already. What if he wasn't strong enough to do it?**

**Who am I kidding? If anyone was strong enough to..kill themselves it was him. But what do I do now? The thought hit me quickly and I stumbled to a stop.**

**If he's dead, what do I do now? I could go back to lissa. This idea seemed like defeat to me. I couldn't go back, I didn't want to. I felt like there was still something to do. But what?**

**I hadn't realized that I was still standing there looking at nothing with a troubled look on my face, people were staring at me like I was a mental case. Well I would have to I mean come on some random teenager with a backpack wet hair a sleeve around her wrist stops and doesn't move again. I wouldn't have starred though, no I would have put them in a mental institution. So I wasn't really surprised when a man in his 30's had come up to me and asked me if I was ok. I nodded, although I wasn't and walked away from the confused man.**

**I went back to my mental blabbering, trying to keep walking. but what, what do I have left to do? Wait if Dim…if he, I mentally corrected myself, if he couldn't kill himself wouldn't the guardians have found his body? I felt a surge of happiness flow through my aching limbs. He's alive! I chanted, I felt the stupid grin cross my face. that's when I heard another voice in my head. The voice of reason. **_**no Rose hes not alive. He's dead or he's strigoi.**_** she sadi. Man I hated her. Killing my buzz.**

_**So wipe that stupid grin off your face and start walking. **_**she continued. **_**people are staring again.**_

**I lokked around, mean rose was right, if anybody was watching me closely they would have thought I was crazy, which I might be, : first im sad, well more than sad. Than I get a distant look on my face,, then I stop in the middle of the sidewalk. then I start walking again, then im elated , then of course I stop with happiness . Then im sad again. Huh.I walked on, but what do I do then. He told me not to go find him. **

_**He also told you to kill him if he ever turned, he could have written that not after he turned.**_

**He wouldn't do that. I stated simply.**

_**Maybe not, but strigoi him might.**_

**Good point.**

_**Thanks.**_

**No problem. But that still doesn't solve anything.**

**I continued arguing with myself like this until I pulled out his letter. This was the second time I read it. Good thing I did because when I was done I had decided. He called me a fighter. His love. So I will fight and I wont give up. For you Dimitri. I do it for you. You don't want to hurt me? Well as long as your gone im hurting, as long as your hurting for killing others im feeling your pain im coming for you Dimitri, im coming.**

**I gripped my stake harder which I had pulled out in the heat of the moment. I was decided.**

**It was to bad I was cocky enough not to listen to what that bitch Mary had said. "there coming" remember? I should have listened….**


	6. The beach

The rest of the night went rather slow.

---

The continuous pounding of my feet as they hit the ground below had begun to lull me to sleep. It was because of this that I was caught on off guard when a car began to roll by. I was able to duck into a bush beside the rode I was walking on, to bad I didn't check to make sure that it wasn't a rose bush. That's right thorns hurt.

It was a police cruiser patrolling the streets for unwanted visitors. I held my breath as the car slowed to a stop beside me. Not daring to make a move. I'm pretty sure they would have found it suspicious for a girl to be wandering the streets after a 14 person murder.

I listened to the car stop the doors open and slam shut. The sound of a flashlight clicking on, disturbing the quiet of the night. "I swear I saw something over here" a deep throaty voice said. Their footsteps pounded closer to my hiding spot. It was quiet as they looked around. 'Well it was probably a lose dog or something. I'll call animal control in the morning." The same man said.

I let out a big gust of wind, relief rushing through me. "What was that?" a women's voice said. Crap I must have been loud. I heard them approach me. I thought fast and slowly slid out of the bush into the pond beside it. It. Was. Cold.

I pushed back a yelp of surprise and submerged myself deeper into the murky water. I could no longer here anything but the pounding of my heart beat as I passed the 1 minute mark. I was dying to get some air but I wouldn't risk being discovered. At least when I was on the road I would have had a chance to dismiss the cop's ideas about me. Then the bush I could have said something like I lost my earring. Doubt they would believe that but there was still a chance. But now that I was hiding in the pond which was probably infested with parasites there was no way I wouldn't get hulled down to the police .

I twisted uncomfortable under the water. I was slowly starting to go numb from the cold water. Black dots began to dance in front of my eyes. I badly needed to breathe. I squinted my eyes through the water, no good. I couldn't go up there yet; the flashlights were scanning the water.

I held my breath, my lungs protesting loudly. My heart drumming against my chest. Then the drumming slowed and my vision blurred. And I passed out. But just before I went a slow but clear thought passed through my head: _at least I don't have to live without Dimitri. I just won't live at all._ A smile played on my lips at the thought as I eagerly slipped into the darkness....

Death wasn't as scary as I would have thought. In fact it was rather pleasant. I was on a beach. It was night time, day for vampires. The beach was surrounded by peaceful forestry. The song birds in bed for the night only to be replaced by the hunting owls. The soft sound of the waves hitting the sandy beach a soothing noise to myself. I relished in the sand beneath my toes, and the crisp ocean air gently caressing my face. No death wasn't scary. It was just a way of life.

I was so at peace with my discovery that I didn't notice the man running towards me. He was coming from the forest. It was too dark to see his shadowed face. The minute I saw him though my heart began to race again. Could it be Dimitri? Could he really be here? The second the thought came out though, the man made it to the beach. He had a flushed face from running, and he looked immensely worried and happy at the same time. His dark features were so familiar, but I couldn't put my figure on it. I seemed to be forgetting allot of things. Everything except Dimitri and the peacefulness of where I was was just a blur. So when he started to grip my shoulders and yell my name like I was a stupid kindergartener I gave him a blank face. Where did I know him from?

"Do I know you" I asked surprised by the familiar man

"Damn it Rose. Don't do this to me. You said you'd give me a chance. We can't do that if you're dead" he all but yelled. His deep voice helped me remember, but it was the scent of clove cigarettes and liquor that really woke me up. It was Adrian.

Everything came rushing back to me. I looked down at myself, my clothes were drenched as well as my hair. But wasn't I supposed to be in the pond. Oh.

"Shit am I dead?" I asked annoyed. If I was dead, why was I here with Adrian instead of Dimitri? I thought I was going to heaven?

"not yet, but you will be if you don't get. I mean it. NOW!" he yelled the last part when I didn't move or even reply.

" well how?"I asked attentively. He looked just as puzzled.

" We don't have time for this." He said rather matter-of-factly. I watched closely as he bent down and picked up a handful of heavy rocks.

"were doing this your way or mine." With that he started chucking the rocks at me. They hit me with enough force for me to think they were boulders not rocks. I cringed in fear because I felt to weary to fight. As each rock pelted me I wished to leave. This was no longer peaceful, no, this was painful.

I looked up as a rock headed straight for my face, I raised my hand to avert the pain. My hand moved painfully slowly, like it was being dragged through molasses. When I opened my eyes to see why it was like that, I noticed that I was no longer on that beach but back in the pond.

The water felt so thick because I felt so weak. My muscles protested each movement. I reluctantly found my legs and pushed off against the muddy bottom. I broke the surface of the water with a loud clap of noise. My lungs began to breath as though they had never had a breath before. My muscles began to ache with relief.

I dragged my protesting body back to the shore. Each movement felt as though I was lifting hundred pound limbs through molasses. I eventually made it to dry ground, still greedily gasping for air. Nothing had ever felt so good to me. Well except Dimitri.

I looked up alarmed that the cops might still have been there. How long had I been under there anyway? When I was sure there was no-one there I dragged my half-dead body to a bush, this time making sure it was full of thorns. There was no way I was gong any where tonight. My body felt like it had been run over by a truck and my heart rate wouldn't slow down. When I found myself relatively comfy I closed my eyes. How I wished that Lissa was there to heal me. I had just begun to drift off to sleep to give my body time to heal itself, when I got a pounding headache. I passed it of as another side effect of the almost drowning thing and refused to open my eyes. When I was sure that there was no way I was going to get to sleep I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

I was surrounded my people. Well no that's not right, people where alive. No I was surrounded by ghost.

" what? I almost died and you can't give me a few hours rest?" I asked enraged. Now of all times, I was not in the mood. They all solemnly shook there heads.

"well what do you want?" I asked rudely, that was when I noticed the dark tunnel forming behind them. I knew what it was, the gate way. You know all that mistic crap with'go to the light'. It was nothing like that. I watched as the ghosts turned there heads towards the tunnel and pointed. As much as I wanted to leave, to even go back to that peaceful beach, I knew I had to do something first.

I shook my head to decline. They all looked grieved with my answer. I knew and they knew that that was where I belong. But not yet. I watched silently as they all disappeared, knowing my decision, and the tunnel went with them. Leaving me alone with one ghost that I knew all to well. It was Lissas brother.

He stared at me with sad eyes, slowly approaching and sitting down next to me. He never let down his gaze and neither did I.

He wasn't able to say anything, or at least he didn't want to, but you know what they say, actions speak louder than words. He reached silently into his pocket and pulled out a locket. He leaned forward and dropped it into my waiting hands. I was surprised to find it was solid. But how was that possible?

He urged me on with a nod of his head to open it. So I did.

Inside I found a picture of him and Lissa, sitting together, both with brilliant smiles. On the back of the golden heart shaped locket was an inscription that read: _To my dearest sister Lissa, may you always have happiness in your heart. Love Aiden._( im not positive if this is his name, correct me if im wrong).

With that he faded away like the others. My mind was to muddled to comprehend any of this. After drowning, well almost, I was to tired to think. I placed the locket in my pocket and drifted of to sleep.

That night I dreamt about the beach. Except this time Dimitri was with me. And I was so happy.

---

Like I said, it was a slow night.


	7. Long awaited

ok so heres your next chapter. Please remeber to RR. your reviews are the only things that keep me writing

hope you like it. :)

* * *

I woke from the light stinging my eyes. Morning had come and passed without incident for once. But I really shouldn't have slept outside, next time I wouldn't be so lucky. It was late afternoon, almost time for the sun to set, I must have slept a long time, when I went to bed it was still farley dark. I guess drowning will do that to you.

I had gotten up and begun walking towards the next town. I was going to go to the bank and retrieve the promised money. I would have done that in the previous town, but I didn't want to be jumped again. No this time it was under my rules. I made it to the bank 10 minuets before they closed. The lady at the front desk looked very peeved by my being there.

She was a stout women, with curly orange hair. She also had a high annoying voice. I smiled at her but she only continued to look annoyed

"What do you want?" she asked rudely. I tried very hard not to be rude right back. She probably just thought I was a beggar or something. I mustn't look all tip top.

"I'm Rose Hathaway" I said, hoping she would recognize the name and just get this over with. I dint want to be here any more than she did, but at least I was trying to be nice.

While-I looked down at her name tag- Bridget searched through her files with a disbelieving look, I surveyed the room. Automatically assessing the possible entry and exit points. I looked at the faces around the small room, everybody looked tired but none looked possible enemy material. I let out a sigh of relief, I didn't feel to well so I didn't want to fight.

"here it is, Rosemarie Hathaway," I grimaced, I hated it when they used my full name. "attended to by Adriane Ivashcov. Is that correct?" I nodded.

Ok so if you will just follow me, somebody will activate your account for you." she led me to a room at the end of the hall. She knocked on the door and waited until she heard the go ahead to enter. Inside was a man. He had light brown hair and questioning eyes.

"miss Hathaway is here to finalize her account with the Ivashcov's." at the sound of the Ivashcovs he also perked up.

"leave us" he said dismissively. I entered the room and sat down on the leather chair stationed in front of the mahogany desk. He looked overly pleased by my presence, he didn't even seem to notice my current state: wet.

He extended his hand out, and I shook it politely. See I'm not all bad…sometimes. The 14 person death wasn't exactly helping my new found moral dilemma.

"Kyle" he introduced himself. I was about to reply with my own name when he interrupted.

"Miss. Hathaway, we have been waiting for you." that was weird.

"ok so all I need is some proof of identification, not that I don't believe you or anything, it just I have to have. You know banking and stuff. All law. So umm… can I see it. Not to be rude you know. You know what never mind, I believe you. I shouldn't have asked." I looked at him questioningly and pulled out my id from my old school. What was this guys problem?

"Are you ok? " I asked seriously.

"Yeah, im sorry is my nervousness bothering you. Are you comfortable? Would you like to sit in my chair. Are you thirsty? Ill get you something to drink." he continued to ramble on. What did Adriane do to him?

"no," I said curtly "im fine, so spill what did he say to you?" he looked at me funny, right cause I was the weird one, when this guy is literally kissing the ground I walk on. Right.

"umm…nothing…just to umm….be nice, that's all." oh I get it now, he threatened them not to give me any trouble. How sweet…kind of. In a psychotic sort of way.

"right, ok so where do I sign?" he pulled out a bunch of papers and told me where to put my name. then he did something on his computer and presto new debit card.

"ok so there's unlimited spending and you can withdraw money from any where. We have also made it possible that, if you run out of money you can keep on spending and it will just be charged to the Ivashcov account. I don't see why you would need anymore money though." he mumbled the last part to himself, but because of dhampire hearing I heard what he said. This comment made me curious as to how much is actually on the account. So I asked. He grimaced and said. "well he actually said not to tell you, something about you getting mad." I was stunned it couldn't possibly be that much. 3000 tops. I didn't expect him to by me anymore than a plane ticket. The rest of the time I could walk or hitch hike.

"How much.?" I repeated in a cold tone. The look I gave him must of scared him because he hastily agreed.

"$ 7500000"

"I'm sorry what. Why the hell would I need so much? I am so going to kill him." he winced like he actually believed I was going to kill Adriane, which I might, but that wasn't the point.

I took a deep breath and put back my fake happy face. "alright, thank you." I snatched the card he was holding from his hands and walked out.

I stormed past the secretary and made my way outside. The crisp wind assaulting my still damp clothes causing me to shiver. The sun had set and the moon was up, perfect time for the Srigoi. I was still debating what to do with all the money. Should I spend it all so I could laugh at him, or should I not touch any of it? The first choice one.

I needed knew clothes, and hey im still a girl, I loved to shop. I turned down the street to the hiking store. I didn't think that a town this small would have a hiking store. Huh. I absentmindedly picked out some new clothes. I also got a hat and gloves. My leather jacket was completely ruined from the water so I bought a new one of those too.

I also bought a new backpack and a map. I got some first aide supplies as well. Who knew when I would need them, I didn't have Lissa any more. When I had paid I went to the back of the store and changed into my new attire. My clothes were black so they would blend into the night, so was my backpack. I switched the stuff from my wet bag to my dry bag, sighing sadly when I pulled out Dimitri's note. It was wet and the ink was running. But it was still readable.

When I was done I threw out my old stuff and left the store. I looked around, unsure of where to go, when I noticed a hunters shop next door. What are the chances. When I thought about it , it was pretty likely for a hunting shop to be next to a hiking shop. They go hand in hand. I walked in to be appraised by numerous eyes. All male. All surprised to see a girl. Huh they certainly had a lot to learn.

I walked past them to the back where I saw the knives and swords. Why would they have swords? Who uses those anymore? The swords mad me think back to Spokane. I had used a sword to decapitate one of the 2 strigoi. The thought made me want to by one for the hell of it. Hey its not like I would run out of money.

I took one of the wall and tested its sharpness, I didn't have time to get them sharpened.

"can I help you miss? Are you lost" I spun around to face the man behind me. His eyes swept obviously over my body. What a pig.

"No im not lost, now get lost." I said rudely. I had lost my patience for men since HE died.

"feisty aren't we. Surely you aren't here to by weapons? That a mans department don't ya think sweetie"

"No I don't, and call me sweetie one more time and I swear.." I let the threat hang. The man look surprised by my out burst, in fact all the men in the shop did.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." he said defensively. Go I was losing it if I couldn't come into a store and not threaten someone life. I need a holiday.

The man returned to his desk and watched me pick out a sword and un-sheath it. It was a black sword, obviously, and a silver blade. The hilt was wrapped delicately with a clack cloth for grip. I swung it around a bit, to test its weight. I imagined killing Strigoi with it, now only if I could find someone to infuse it with the elements then I would be I real business.

I sheathed the weapon again, and held on to it. I looked around for more weapons, and for a belt that would hold my weapons. When I was sufficiently happy I paid.

"what would a young girl like you, need with a sword, 2 guns, a holster, and ammo?" he asked. I didn't answer him, I only showed him my proof of age, paid and left. All eyes were on my back.

I put my things on, feeling like a badass, I hadn't felt this happy since, well its been a while. I realized that I wasn't happy, no I was smug. Because they didn't stand a chance anymore.

I walked all night, narrowly avoiding questioning eyes. The only problems I faced that night where a few drunken men who wanted to have there way with me. I felt bad for them so I did nothing more than pull out one of my loaded guns, which were expertly hidden underneath my long leather jacket, and they scampered away.

I found a hotel by the time the sun started to rise. I had begun to get worried. Should I have seen the Strigoi that were supposedly coming? It had been two nights now, where were they? I booked in the hotel and made my way up to my suite. When the lady had asked me what type of room I wanted, I just said the most expensive. So I had no idea what I was walking into.

"Holy shit!" I squealed when I opened the door. It was huge. A massive bed was hanging, I mean hanging, from the sealing, slightly swaying from my bag that I had just tossed onto it. The room walls were all mirrors expertly cleaned. It had everything, from a mini fridge to my own workout room. It. Was. Awesome.

I went to check out the rest of my room: walk-in closet, big screen TV. Hell they even had rock band set up in its own room. I was at that moment, very happy with Adriane. Well as happy as I could be considering the fact that Dimitri wasn't here with me. I would never have another night like the cabin again.

My mood suddenly changing to depressed. I lugged my body to the bathroom, and jumped in the shower. I let the warmth of the water, un-knot the tension in my shoulders.

I thought about Dimitri, about all the good times we shared together. All the workouts and training sessions. The lust spell. The cabin. His plan for us. The beautiful contours of his chest. Those eyes that held mine, that saw into my sole. I missed him so much.

I had slipped down to the bottom of the shower floor. My knees pressed tightly to my chest in an effort to quench the sobs that came up. I sat in the shower for what must have been an hour until I fell asleep, on the shower floor. My head out of reach of the water.

And I dreamt. I dreamt about all the pain I had ever been through. And I dreamt about all the happiness, and surprises I ever had. It was like that until I was pulled by a strong sense of fear into a head that was well known. Lissa.

"_what do you mean 14 dead! Rose wasn't in there was she? It just so close to the academy!" I looked worriedly into the eyes of Mrs. Kirova. She would know, I knew she would._

"_calm down princess, im sure Rose wasn't in there. The only reason we told you was because due to these circumstances, we believe there might be another attack. With those humans dead would it seem to be a sign." this brought a whole new wave of fear through her. But the fear wasn't for her, it was for me._

"_We have to find Rose! If she's out there by herself, she could get hurt…" she was hysterical. I could feel Christian making calming circles on my hand…_no her hand.

_She continued as though Lissa never spoke. "_

_Just go back to sleep and we will talk more about it tomorrow, its late and you should be sleeping, I bet Rose would." she winced when my name was said. _She really missed me. _I don't want to lose rose like I did Andre. she thought to her self. _

_If you can here me Rose, I really want you to come back. I need you. Please. She stopped talking to herself because she felt silly, she knew I couldn't answer her._

I pulled myself out of her head and back into mine. I turned of the shower, and went to bed. I was to tiered to get changed, I just hoped that I wouldn't poke myself with my stake when I slept.

That night I thought about going back, but not before my mission was done. I would go back and give Lissa her locket, that would make her feel better. Then I don't know what happens after that. It was hard to imagine anything without Dimitri in the picture. It would be hard to live life, as a normal person would.

I was dreaming about Dimitri when I was violently awoken. A gun pressed firmly to my head and a gag tied around my mouth. Crap.

My stomach turned, I felt like I would be sick. That was when a pair of red eyes entered the room and stood beside the human boy with the gun. I was definitely having a bad day.


	8. karate

**Alright here it is. **

**disclamer: i dont own anything......:(**

* * *

"You know they say, good help is hard to find. It's true you know, it really is." I listened as this retched monster spat meaningless words at me. "And I don't appreciate you killing them!" he yelled. He had leaned so close I could smell the rancid breath coming from him. And was that…alcohol? I didn't know Strigoi drink. Huh.

I turned my head away from the smell, unable to say anything but a few mumbled words, from the cloth over my mouth. The cloth tasted almost as bad as this Strigoi smelt. The taste of old socks and sea salt assaulting my poor abused taste buds.

My mind wasn't working properly. To stunned to react. I was normally very good at making quick decisions but I guess my meltdown from earlier had a bigger effect on me than I thought. The creature took my small head movement as a sign of weakness and laughed triumphantly.

"How in god's name you killed all those people is a mystery to me. I mean look at you your nothing but a little girl. A child! Who are you working with? WHERE ARE THEY?" his cold voice sent chills down my spine, waking me up. Alerting me to the present situation. I waited for a time to attack.

I surveyed my opponents, making sure there was no one else. The human was about my size, rather flimsy actually. He looked to be around the age of 16. He was no threat, but the gun he was holding to my head was.

The Strigoi was much taller than me. But I could use that to my advantage. His greasy black hair plastered to his forehead. He looked as though he had just crawled out of a sewer. His lean mussels looked menacing in the dark. He was going to be harder.

I counted my exit points: the door, the window, and the window in the bathroom. I became very aware of the stake hilt pressing into my side. As well as the gun residing in the holster on my chest. I swept my hand under the blanket, searching for one. When I found an empty sheath and no weapons to be found. The horror of it all began to sink in. I was in a room with a Strigoi with no weapons. crap

I continued to make a battle plan, sizing up them both by the small gestures they made. Waiting to make my move. All the while this horrible thing continued on not seeing the change in me. I guess that was a good thing.

"I told them you were nothing but a little Dhampire out on your own. No threat really. They wanted to come for back up, saying you were going to be sneaky. Ha look at you, you haven't even said a word. I did have to take this little human here but whatever." he looked like he was going to continue his monologue so I decide now would be a good time to put my plan into action.

I took a deep, unnoticeable breath to gain some confidence. The sickness was worse from the thing being so close. At least he was alone, big mistake. I began to feel more sick from nerves. I decided to count to five.

"You know this really isn't very much fun. I was hoping you would put up a little bit of a fight. That way I would have a reason to say I accidentally killed you. But no, your nothing but a weak,"

5

"defenceless Dhampire. couldn't they have sent some one better than you." he looked thoughtful for a moment then continued.

"Why are you out here anyway? shouldn't you be back at your petty school where you can hide like the rest of those cowards?"

4

"Or are you suicidal? Well answer me!" I looked at him like he was an idiot. I still had my gag on. He seemed to realize this at the same time.

"You have hands do it your self you worthless maggot. I ain't your school, I ain't gonna wipe your ass after you shit."

3

I lifted my hand up cautiously , I wasn't ready yet. As I pulled away the cloth, happy to be rid of the disgusting thing.

2

"Well answer me, or are you not capable child?" he said coldly. Man he was really pissing me of. I felt the shadows I had repressed slowly rising. And for once I was happy about it. It would make things so much easier.

They reached there peak as the thing spat on me, washing away all my nerves and embracing the sickening feeling the Strigoi caused. The shadows seeped down my arms and legs and took hold of my limbs.

1

With a quick motion of my legs I knocked the feet out from under the boy, sending the gun in his hand flying to the other side of the room. His shocked expression turned into one of anger as I jumped of the bed connected my fist with his face. There was blood spewing from his nose.

He wrapped his legs around my waist and twisted me onto my back. This was very surprising, I didn't think he would know how to fight. This move that the boy had made brought back memories of my training sessions, how many times had I been in this exact position?

I leaned forward and head butted him, sending him off me. I elbowed him in the chest, then kicked him square in the gut. The impact sent him wailing across the room. But he didn't stop, nope he got right back up and came for me again.

I was much to quick for the human, I anticipated his moves before he made them. But he was good. He was also quick, already knowing my speed. When I went to kick him again he grabbed my foot and twisted it to a very painful degree.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and jumped up, pushing him towards the floor. At the impact my knee went into his stomach. He let out a big gust of air completely stunned.

I jumped up and grabbed him by the neck. It was a good thing I was strong or I wouldn't have been able to do what I did next. I grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the wall closest to me. The large thud sent him into unconsciousness.

I was about to go finish him when I heard clapping. I froze, my hand drawn back waiting to pummel this boys face in.

I jumped up off the floor and spun around. My knees bent and my hands balled into fists.

I had forgotten about the Strigoi.

* * *

**I'll make you a deal. if i get at least 6 reviews, i will update before tuesday. you know what to do....(_press the green button) _**


	9. swimming

Here you go, enjoy. remember to review. :p

* * *

He continued clapping, clearly amused. I glared at him, still in my defensive crouch. A million thoughts ran through my head. All of them concerning my current predicament. What was I going to do. I didn't have any weapons and I was alone. There was no Mason to come and help me. I was alone.

"Congrats, he was in Karate. Good job. It's to bad you didn't kill him though, he's a pest." he let his hands fall to his sides as he continued talking.

He looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something. When I didn't he just sneered and said, "can you talk? I haven't heard one word come out of your mouth. What does cat got your tongue?" he laughed manically. Are all Strigoi this arrogant?

I watched as he took a cautious step forward, at the same time I backed up. I felt something bump behind me. I ran my shaking hands behind me, it was the dresser I had backed up into.

While I was frantically searching for a weapon the Strigoi continued to walk forward, stopping when he was right in front of me. I went to punch him but he was to quick and grabbed both of my hands.

He carelessly tossed me into the wall beside the waking boy. The impact sent me shrieking in pain as I doubled over. By now the noise had woken the boy who seemed rather startled. I lifted my head in time to see it kneel before us. His hands reaching forward to grab me yet again. I flinched viciously to the side, ducking. This sent him into hysterics.

"My you are an amusing child. But as for you boy," he turned his attention to the whimpering kid that was beside me.

"You are of no use to me any more. You couldn't even fight a little girl." he sneered. I watched in horror as he effortlessly picked him up by the boys jacket and held him against the wall. I covered my ears when boy screamed, the Strigoi ripped out his throat and began to drink.

This was much worse than what happened to Eddie. He was merciless enjoying the thrashing of the boy as he cried out in pain. And I just watched.

While he was distracted I began to search for a weapon, never once taking my eyes off of them in case I was next. I opened the drawers and looked for something sharp, each passing moment I began to feel pity for the boy. This wasn't a proper death.

I silently rejoiced as my hand closed around something sharp, and before I could process what I was doing I ran at the Strigoi. My hand raised around the sharp…pencil? Crap!

I didn't stop though, thinking I could do some harm with a pencil…maybe. I brought my arm down and prayed for the best as the pencil stabbed the Strigoi's hard skin. It didn't inflict any really damage, the wood snapped before It could. But it was enough to surprise the Strigoi and make him turn away from the boy.

_Wait why do we care for him? He working for them?_ my inner voice argued with me, but I was to distracted to hear her.

I jumped at him, using the surprise to my advantage. The jagged part of the pencil aimed for his eye. But he was to quick and tossed me aside like I was nothing but a pesky fly. He was very strong and with that flick of his wrist I was sent to the other side of the room. When I recovered I looked up, the thing was stalking towards me and I was next to the bathroom. I turned the handle and jumped inside, slamming the door behind me and locking it. Not that a lock would do anything, but it made me feel a bit better.

It was easier in Spokane, I had a weapon, even if it was just a dull sword. Now I had nothing. I looked frantically around, searching for something, anything to use. My loud panting blocking out sounds, except for the gentle nock at the door.

"Come on out maggot. You stabbed me remember. Don't you want to play?" he sounded like he was trying to talk to a child. But a child I am not.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, trying to keep him talking while I searched.

"You know, I could open this door anytime I want to. But I like to play games. Because that's what this is. A game. As for what I want with you. Hmmm…" he contemplated. I was only half paying attention, I was going through my bag I had left in here earlier from the shower. Toothbrush, hairspray, socks, hat, blah,blah,blah. I looked around the bathroom. Soap, shampoo, candles, bubble bath. Wait. I got an idea and set to it, still trying to buy some time.

"Well the others want you, something about revenge. You remember in Spokane don't you? How little Eddie?" I shivered. How did he know about that?

"Yes I was friends with them you know, but I got over it. But my other friends. No they want to tear you limb from limb. Of course, your killing our employees isn't helping you so much." he was silent for a moment.

It was in that second that I found what I was looking for. Because, where there's candles, there's matches.

"But of course I think it will be more fun to do it myself. STAY THERE I'LL COME KILL YOU IN A MINUTE!" his yelling startled me, I thought he was talking to me. That was when I remembered the boy.

"ENOUGH of this, open the door now or ill do it for you." I finished putting the things together and waited for the door to open. A smile spread across my face. I wasn't so defenceless now.

I heard a loud crash but not from the door. The sound came from outside. I could hear the panting of the human and Strigoi struggling. It was the perfect time.

I wanted to scare the Strigoi so I raised my leg and kicked the door with all my might. I listened as the door flew off it hinges and landed on the floor with a thud. There was more screaming now, and a knocking at the door. Most likely the manager wondering what was going on up here.

The boy was pinned on the floor with the thing hovering over top it, his hands strangling the boy.

So I lit the match and pressed down the hair spray, aiming for the Strigoi.

He jumped up frantic, screaming so loud I thought my ears would bleed. But I kept spraying. The makeshift flamethrower covering the thing in fire. I knew it would take to long for it to burn, it would most likely put it out first, so I picked up one of the broken pieces of wood from the door and charged.

I did just what I was taught, I aimed through the ribs and right at the heart. So when he dropped dead on the floor, still burning, I was very relived. But that didn't last for long.

The fire spread and I couldn't get to the front door. The flames were every where and I was starting to have trouble breathing. I cried for help, the person on the other side of the door couldn't get through the flames. I was stuck.

I felt a hard hand come down on my shoulders and I screamed, whipping around to find the broken boy staring at me. He grabbed my hand and helped me up, his leg looked broken so I took his arm for support. We were allied by a common enemy.

The flames were spreading, I made my way over to the flaming curtains and tossed them aside. I looked out the giant window. Why did I have to choose the top floor? 25 stories below us was a pool. But between the pool and the building was pavement. I yelped as the flames began to lick at my feet, we had no other choice.

I threw the windows open and hauled my self up, the boy was looking at me like I was completely crazy, maybe I was.

"Look there's no other way out, so if you wan't to stay and burn like your friend over there," I motioned towards the Strigoi.

"then be my guest. But there's no way in hell im staying" he climbed up along with me.

"We have to make sure we jump far enough so we don't hit the pavement." he gave me a no-duh look and prepared himself.

He looked at me cowardly, "ladies first." he said.

And so I jumped, screaming the whole way. And the whole time I thought about Dimitri, about all the wonderful times.

The ground was coming up very fast, it looked as though I hadn't jumped far enough. This was it. Goodbye cruel world.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath…and I felt the water hit my face. The I felt the floor of the pool hit my face.

The darkness behind my eyes spreading around me, taking away my consciousness. I faintly heard a splash in front of me.

Then I felt nothing.

* * *

Okay i want at least 8 reviews before i update. sorry for being so crule but i just love reviews! (press the green button)


	10. Blake

It's up! this is so far my longest chapter. well not to much happens in this chapter, just a filler but it sets up far more. so enjoy.

And thank you for all my reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

**DISCLAMER: **I don't own va

_

* * *

_

_I scooted out of the window, the sun was coming up. Have I really been awake for a whole day. My fuzzy thoughts went back to when I escaped up here. I had snuck out my room when everyone went to sleep. I just couldn't sleep in my room any more. Not without Rose._

_The tears that I had just quenched began to flow again, staining my white panama top. Nobody had found me yet, probably thought I was still hiding in my room since I threw that chair. I honestly hadn't meant to hit her so hard. But when she told my about the murders, then refusing to go out and look for Rose… I felt the anger rising again, my hand clenched into fists._

_Man I am really losing it without her. I began to sob again, wrapping my arms around my legs. "It's not fair." I continuously chanted to myself, rocking back and fourth. Nothing felt real to me anymore, Christians kisses, students glares, my shrinks worried face. None of it was real._

_I felt my body rack with uncontrollable sobs. I just want to feel real again, to feel anything but this. I remembered the day she left, my mind didn't really process that she was gone, I was in denial. That was the last time I let Christian kiss me._

_But this was no better. To know the reality of it. This was worse because this was all I thought about, all I could feel. And it wasn't fair. My stomach tightened, beginning to hurt, but at least it was something else. Ah pain how I have missed you. I tightened my mussels some more to feel the pain again, my head was also hearting from the sobs. But it wasn't enough. This pain isn't strong enough to block out my emotions. I just wanted some release. _

_I got up and clumsily stumbled down the attic stairs, not really caring if I got hurt or fell. I made my way to the desk in the back where I knew a sacrilegious knife was hidden. My hand gripped around the handle so tight it made my knuckles white. I thought about how rose wouldn't want me to do this. Well Rose isn't here anymore. I thought grimly._

_I brought the knife steadily down to my upturned wrist, eagerly awaiting the pain. I put all my strength into it and was rewarded, the warm blood spilled over my stinging arm. _

_At least this is a better feeling._

OW!

My head felt like it was split open, the rest of my body felt like I had been hit by a truck. I tested my muscles to see if all my limbs were there, satisfied I set out to look for the muscles to open my eyes. My eyes fluttered open as I found I was looking at the same white ceiling I always saw at the academy. But I couldn't be back there could I?

When I looked more closely at the ceiling I noticed that each tile was speckled, the school didn't have that. Then where am I?

I went to turn my head to look around but found myself incapable. My hands flailed uselessly to my neck, thinking I was decapitated. I found a neck brace securing my head. But why did I need that? I stiffly sat up from the hospital bed, damn things were so uncomfortable.

Before I found myself up straight I was roughly pushed back down. I was so out of it I didn't object. The boys face hovering over mine was human. His face was scratched and he had stood up from a wheel chair. His brown hair hanging messily in front of his face. He had soft features, nothing to pronounced, his brown eyes glaring at me to stay down on the bed.

I watched cautiously as he walked over to close the door, walking with a obvious limp. He looked familiar. Why?

"Do I know you?" I was surprised by the raspy sound that came out. My throat was stinting and my head wouldn't stop pounding. Some part of my brain was yelling at me to remember this boy.

He looked at me surprised, and answered " I sure hope so. Don't you remember?" his voice was throaty from disuse. I wonder why.

"Am I supposed to?" I answered worriedly. "Where am I? where's Lissa." my thoughts flew back to the dream. Was Lissa ok. Why was she sad about me? I didn't go any where. Right? "Are you one of the novices? Where's Kirova? Where's Dim…" that's when it all hit me. How did I forget that?

I let out an exasperated sigh. My hand flew up to my pounding head. The boy was silent for a while, letting me collect myself.

"I don't know who those people are, but your in a hospital a few blocks down from the hotel. Do you remember that?" his words were spoken slowly and cautious. Like saying something wrong might make me crazy or something.

I sat up and this time he didn't stop me. "Shit." was all I said. How long is it going to be until I actually find him? When I didn't say anything else he came and sat back down in his wheel chair beside my bed.

"What time is it?" I don't know why this mattered, but I just felt disorientated if I didn't know.

"Umm…,"he looked up at the clock that I hadn't noticed, "7:30 pm, why?" I just shook my head.

"And how long have I been asleep?"

"2 days." he said, his expression suggesting this was nothing. I jumped out of my bed and began to pace.

"What! Are you kidding. Shit, shit, shit." I continued to chant. This was way to long. He could have left the country by now. I have no idea how long he was going to stay in Siberia. I looked around for my things realizing I had left them in the fire. Including the stake. I looked down at what I was wearing, those disgusting hospital gowns. I went to tear it off but realized that I wore nothing underneath. So I decided to keep it on.

In the corner were my only belongings: burnt clothes and the credit card in my back pocket. I sadly realized that I had absolutely nothing. Even the stake was gone and…and…and the letter. I dropped to the floor stunned. The letters gone, my last part of him was gone. I was to far gone to notice that the boy was next to me patting my back. He must have thought I was crazy.

I went to push back the tears that were starting to spill but found I couldn't. I know I was being irrational but I just couldn't stop crying. Was It just me or was I constantly having mood swings? Was this a constant case of PMS or something?

I faintly heard a nurse come in and see me on the floor. Soon I felt a slight sting as they put a needle in my arm. And then I fell asleep.

When I woke I didn't' move. Not wanting to alert anybody that I was awake. Everything was completely clear to me now. I had to leave the hospital, go to the hotel and scavenge for anything that might have survived. The I could go to Siberia and finish what I started.

I listened to the sounds around me, I'm sure they wouldn't want me leaving. They had no idea who I was. I heard a pair of squeaky shoes leave, pushing along a trolley. Most likely a nurse. But what held my attention was the even rise and fall of breathing beside my bed. Why hadn't he left yet? He was getting as annoying as Adriane. And I didn't even know his name. I opened my eyes to gaze upon his sleeping form. Like this he looked innocent and vulnerable, not like someone working with the Strigoi.

I silently slipped of the bed and into the bathroom, carrying along my clothes. They weren't that bad. They had a couple holes in them and were kind of brown. But it was better that those damn hospital beds. I sneaked out of the bathroom trying not to wake the boy. It was better if he stayed. He would only slow me down.

I was very glad I had my own room or this would have been very hard. I tip-toed over to the window and pried it open. I was on the second story, but I had done this before. Beside my window had a drain pipe that led to the bottom. Its to bad that the ledge over to the pipe was absolutely tiny. I guess the person who designed the building didn't plan for an 18 year old girl to be climbing out her window.

I swung my sore legs over the windowsill and slid out. Praying not to fall. I turned my body around and griped the tiny ledge with my hands, my legs found purchase in the stone wall. I made my way slowly to the pipe like that, my foot would sometimes slip but then I would always find my footing again.

I had just made it to the pipe when I heard scuffling in the room. I looked towards the window hoping it wasn't a nurse or a cop for that matter. I did burn down a room. But I wouldn't say I was relived when I saw the boy staring with wide eyes at my descending figure. It was night still so it was hard to see but I could tell that if he leaned any further out that window he would fall. stupid humans.

"What the hell are you doing." I heard him loudly whisper.

I rolled my eyes. "Isn't it kind of obvious?" I said sarcastically. My jaw dropped when he started to climb out the window after me.

"Well I'm coming then." he said with authority.

"Um, no your not!" I said stubbornly. What the hell did he think he was doing? Why would he want to come with me? I had almost killed him in the hotel. And come to think of it, I wasn't to fond of him either. He had a gun to my head.

He was moving faster now, trying to catch me. The look on his face said that he didn't do this often.

"Go back to the room, your going to kill your self out here. I don't have time to baby sit you." I said vehemently. It didn't seem to faze him, he kept coming.

I slide down the pipe, trying to leave before he could catch me.

"Then don't" he spat back "But I'm still coming." he said.

"Why?" I was genuinely curious. This seemed to make him stop.

"Because I have no where else to go." his voice was so sad it made me want to comfort him. I shook of the feeling, I didn't have time for this. My feat hit the ground and I began to walk away, still unseen by the staff. I heard a faint thud behind me and I knew he was following.

"Go away!" I all but yelled over my shoulder.

"No." was his reply. We continued bickering, he would silently walk behind me. Always following. What was with this kid? After 30 minuets or so I stopped and spun around to face him.

"Ok, listen kid. I don't want to know why you were working with them. I don't want to know who you are. And I don't want your help. This is something I have to do on my own. Now go home to mommy like a good little boy." I turned and continued walking.

" I can't there dead. The evil ones killed them. They only spared me because they said 'I could help them'. it was that or my life. Don't you get it? You saved me." I had stopped to listen to the boy. How was I supposed to turn him away now?

"UHG!" I said exasperated. Even I'm not heartless enough to leave him stranded. "okay kid, you can come for now. But as soon as I find a place to dump you I will. Got it?" I watched as a smile spread across his face and he jogged up beside me.

"I'm 17 you know. I don't think 'Boy' applies." he said simply. Wow, he really didn't look 17.

"Huh." my face must have look astonished because he started to laugh.

"The names Blake. Yours?" he questioned.

"Rose_."_

_

* * *

_

_Don't forget to review. _(press the green button)


	11. illegal possession

im soo sorry this took forever to get up, but i have been so busy with school and the fact that i had a major case of writers block. and you can expect another one very soon. the more reviews the more updates...you do the math. :)

* * *

We talked for hours while we walked. He actually reminded me a lot of Eddie. He liked to joke about things and make light of a situation, he was almost always smiling, he was like a little brother. A little brother with something terribly wrong. I could see it in his eyes, lurking behind the laughing and smiling just waiting, and always hiding.

We talked about a lot of things, friends, school, pet-peeves. He really had me cracking up by the time we arrived back at the hotel. He pointed at the building as I straightened out my back from laughing so much to take in the sight before me. I could see where my room used to be, right at the very top where all I saw were burnt ashes and collapsing dry wall. But it wasn't only my room, I could clearly tell that the fire had spread to the first couple floors. The yellow tape surrounded the building, and there was a large sign declaring it inhabitable.

We kept going to the building, I just really needed that stake because honestly where am I going to find 4 magic wielding Moroi to make me a new one? I brushed aside the yellow tape and entered the lobby. People were rushing around doing god knows what. Everyone looked incredibly irritable. I walked up to the front desk, overhearing him mumbling to himself about "no more customers, lay offs."

His eyes crinkled as he squinted to see who approached his desk. A shocked expression flitted across his face as he grabbed a newspaper off his desk. He kept looking back down to the paper then up to me, he didn't even acknowledge Blake. I greeted him kindly but he just continued to look at the paper.

"I said 'hello'?" I repeated, I silently nudged Blake to ask but he looked just as confused as me. I finally had enough of this so I snatched the paper roughly out of his hands, wanting to see what all the fuss was about. He didn't care, he just grabbed his phone and started to make a call. How rude.

I inspected the paper and finally understood. It read:

_BUILDING FIRE AT 5 STAR HOTEL!_

_On Thursday April 21, a fire took grasp of a luxury hotel. It was assumed to have started in one of the top floors, in the room of a miss. Hathaway, her whereabouts are still undetermined. No human remains where found in the fire. No one else was harmed but the building was destroyed….._

The newspaper continued on, ranting about the safety of our neighbourhood. But what caught my attention was at the end:

_If anyone Knows the whereabouts of miss. Hathaway you are encouraged to come forth. _

Then there was a picture of me from the building surveillance. My head snapped up when I heard my name called.

"Are you Miss. Hathaway?" the old man asked? I silently nodded, I just hoped Lissa didn't see this or she would start freaking out.

"Oh, My GOD! Are you all right? How did you get out of the fire? Is it true you jumped out the window? Because I heard that wasn't true./ how did that fire start? Is there anything we can do for you…" he continued to ramble on but I cut him off.

"Where's my stuff?" I asked bluntly. He looked surprised, like I wouldn't want my stuff?

"well um I think it was all burned, but they did find a few weird things…" the look on his face said it all.

"And where would those 'few weird things' be?" I asked, how would I explain this one.

"Well I'm sure there not yours, what would a pretty young lady like yourself, be doing with a gun and a sword?" crap, what do I say? I opened my mouth to answer but was quickly interrupted.

"There mine." Blake said. I looked at him astonished.

"but you didn't come in here with her, the tapes and records show that she was by herself." he said rudely.

"Thanks for the recap," he said sarcastically, "But I'm her brother and I was coming in to town to meet up with her, if you must no. I enjoy hunting and that's kind of hard to do without a weapon. Have you ever been hunting sir?" he said bitingly, the man just shook his head, clearly surprised with his outburst.

"That's what I thought. So next time think before you accuse a young lady of illegal possession of weapons." he snaked his arm behind his back and poked me, it took all I had not to burst out laughing. Young lady, illegal possession. HA! If only he knew what had really happened up there.

"Now are you going to do your job and get this lady her things and give her, her money back? Or am I going to have to call someone with more authority?" the man jumped up and rushed away to get my things.

I turned around to tell him I really didn't need that money back, my debit card was tucked safely away in my back pocket. But before I could get a word out he spoke.

"You don't have to thank me sis," he said jokingly.

"I wasn't going to bro." we laughed together. When the man came back he was holding a black bag.

"Now I'm going to need you to describe the things to me so I can make sure your not lying to me…, or not." the look I gave him made him hand the bag over silently. I began to walk out the door with Blake hot on my heels when I heard the man yell after us.

"You can't go! The police are coming, you're a missing person remember, they need to question you!" he yelled frantically. I didn't really feel like getting harassed by the police so I continued walking.

When we were back outside in the crisp clear night and away from the hotel I stopped. Blake didn't notice, obviously off in his own world so he continued walking.

"Yo, Blake!" I yelled after him. He spun around and stopped by my side.

"What? Why are we stopping?" I ignored his questions and bent down to open the bag. I had to make sure I had every thing, especially my stake. I zipped open the bag and took inventory. Stake (thank god!), sword, gun and ammo, to bad the holster didn't make it. Off to the side I saw some paper, I pulled it out to find a wad of cash. Huh, I guess they really didn't want me to sue. I laughed and closed it.

We stopped of at the side of the street and hailed a cab. I told him to take me to the airport. It was about time I leave and actually start going somewhere. Blake was quiet the whole way, when ever I looked at him, I would see his faced in a very worried expression. I wonder what crawled up his butt?

I thought back to the hotel, and to what that nasty creature had said. Who was the "they" he kept talking about? Why did they want me? How did they know about me?

I pushed away the pressing questions and decided to save them for when I had time, like after I killed Dimitri, and climbed out of the stopped vehicle. I tossed half the wad of money at him, I didn't need it I still had the debit card.

"Umm where are we going?" Blake nervously mumbled.

"Well I'm going to Siberia, but your welcome to come." I calmly answered back.

"WHAT? Why? What's in Siberia." his face paled. I immediately went on the defensive, why did he want to know?

"How bout' its non of your business, and I didn't say you had to come." I said angrily.

"But...but.." he stuttered. I just turned my head and continued walking into the airport. There was no way he was stopping me from going to save Dimitri's soul. I bet that's what he wants to do. He probably wanted to do that all along. I started to get paranoid. But I was quickly snapped back to reality when mean rational rose showed up. _stop. _I stopped, I just felt compelled to do so. _he's just nervous, he doesn't know where your taking him. So drop the act and suck it up, have you ever considered that there may be one other person in your life that doesn't want to hurt you? now go back there and apologise then tell him where were going! Now._ I silently obeyed and turned around.

"Look I'm sorry, its just a sore topic, I'm going to Siberia but I cant tell you why. And I understand if you don't want to come." I said as I felt myself swallow my pride. Ugh I hated doing this.

He just nodded.

"does that mean you don't want to come?" I asked confused, I hadn't expected this.

"What, no I mean I understand why you yelled. But… I don't know if I can just up and leave, I mean…it's just that… well I have never just up and left before and well its just hard, and what if 'they' follow us? I have seen bad things, things you couldn't even imagine, and…well…don't repeat this, but I no they were talking about Siberia and I don't know what's there but I don't want to run into it. I just got free." he finished his little monologue. I understood the 'they' he was talking about, and I don't think he would like it very much if he knew I was off to find one of the 'they'. I nodded and replied.

"ok, I'm not doing to tell you everything because well…it's private, but I can promise you that if you come with me you will run into more of them." I thought it was only fair to give him a warning.

"I know, there looking for you." he was quiet for a minute or two, just staring down at his shoes. I was about to leave sensing his despair when I heard him whisper.

"But you saved my life, the only thing I ca n do is help save yours." the fear in his eyes was evident but I also saw determination. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it for some encouragement. He squeezed back and a smile spread across his face.

Hand in hand Blake and I walked together into the airport. I was finally on my way to find him…to kill him. And at least now I had a little help.

* * *

Did you like? don't forget to review... it can even be a one word review like "hi", or "good/bad" watever, just press the button.


	12. perverts

Yes i am officially done my exams! ok so here it is, thank you so much to all my reviewers, and to those of you who didnt. tsk, tsk, tsk. consider reviews like payment for somthing. all you people who didnt review, are theves! hahaha im just joking. i hope you enjoy it.

p.s. theres a cliffy!

* * *

"I'm serious. Put it away.' I said harshly, he was starting to piss me off.

"No." he said defiantly. "Why wont you just let me pay? You bought the tickets and I cant even pay for the food? How is that fair at all? You're the lady, I'm supposed to pay for you." I couldn't stop myself from laughing, I got a few sideways glances from the people at the other tables.

"that's what this is about?" I said between gasps. Were has he been for the past couple years, ladies can pay for them selves. And besides I saw his wallet, there was only like 20 bucks in there, no way was I taking it. He looked hurt from my laughing.

"Ok you know that guy Adriane I told you about? Well he's loaded and iv got a card connected to his stash so just put down the money and no one will get hurt." I watched as he ignored me and turned to call the waiter, but since we were in a airport and there was only one waiter, he didn't see his frantic waving. I took hold of the distraction and grabbed his money of the table and slipped it back into his wallet. I then pulled out my own money and slipped back in place.

"Alright fine, you can pay." I tried to look defeated but I could feel the corners of my mouth pulling up into a mischievous smile. I hid my head down into my shoulder.

"Thank you…hey! This is a fifty!" my head snapped up, I had forgotten I only had fifties in my bag. "Umm…no its not, your seeing things." I smiled innocently, he just glared, I raced up snatched the money from his hand and booked it to the waiter who got quit a start from my abrupt appearance.

* * *

We were in line to go through security when I remembered my weapons in my hand bag. "ill be right back, bathroom." he nodded his head and continued through the line. I closed the door behind me and walked into an empty stall.

I opened my bag and realized that I couldn't hide all of this. Being cunning as I am I pulled of my shirt and changed into o a shirt I had just bought from the airport stores. it was very low cut, leaving little to the imagination. The bottom rode up showing off my flat stomach. The deep red of it alluring, good. I gently pulled out my stake and looked for a good place to hide it. Not down the shirt, I needed that area clear. I decided to slip it down my boot. I threw some change into my pocket and was ready to go. Having no room for everything else I hopped my blunt plan worked. I threw my clothes on the top and zipped the bag shut. There was no way I would get past security if they saw inside my bag.

I excited and looked through the lines. I found the one I was looking for and put my things down on the conveyer belt. my heart was beating in my chest, I wouldn't be surprised if it just stopped. I closed my eyes to prepare myself. I can do this, be sexy, good, now go. I opened my eyes and looked up at the security guards in front of me. Men. "Hello boys" I said in the sexiest voice I could muster, this had to work. They both looked away from the screen which showed each persons belongings, yes.

"Hello miss." the one said respectively, the other was just staring at my chest, pig.

"You no I love a man in uniform." I played with the mans tie. He cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable, he turned back to the screen. I watched my bag slowly make its way down.

"Do you have any weapons, knives, food, water….blah, blah, blah." he droned on. Time for step two.

"Nope" I said cheerfully. I bent down to tie my boot, making sure my cleavage was in full view. I looked up through lidded eyes to the men staring at me. I stole a glance at the screen just as my bag passed through undetected. I stood up and pretended to trip forward, falling into the guard and through the metal detectors. It went off. Hopefully they would just think it was the security guard not me that made it go off.

"Are you all right miss?" I was very aware of myself pushed up to his chest my shirt very lightly falling down. And his hands resting on my exposed skin of my back, naughty boy. This was no fun anymore, I wanted Dimitri's arms wrapped around me not someone else. Time for step three.

"Ewe get off me." I pushed myself away. "pervert! You no it's people like you that make this world not safe. I have it in my mind to call your boss. How dare you touch me like that I should sue you for harassment!" I yelled loud enough for the people to turn there heads and stare, a crowd started to gather.

He just stood there stunned as did his partner who was stupid enough to stand next to him.

"umm…what?" he stuttered.

"I turned to face the small crowd and yelled. "They cant even form a sentence and there supposed to protect us? Then they go molesting people!!" the crowd started to get riled up. All according to my plan. The guys just stood there astonished.

"Well what do you have to say for your selves?" I crossed my arms, from the corner of my eye I saw Blake watching me with the same look the guards had on. I wish I had my camera!

"Were so sorry" the one guy sprung into action. "here let me help you with your things." I rushed over and grabbed my bag.

"I think not, I don't wont someone of the likes of you to touch my things." I spat.

"Were very sorry, if there's anything we can do for you." in other words, _please don't get us in trouble. _

"I think I'm fine." they nodded and I grabbed my bag and made my way through the crowd as they parted for me. As soon as my back was turned I broke out into a foolish grin. HA! No one can beat Rose Hathaway! I sauntered up to Blake and looped my arm through his like I did all the time with Lisa. "ready to go?"

"What was that all about? I saw everything!" he said in a far away voice. Guys will be guys.

"Well I couldn't very much let them see into my bag now could I. and plus I may or may not have stuck a stake down my boot" I whispered into his ear. He stiffened under my close proximity.

"Oh" he voice was very shaky. He immediately dropped my arm.

"Sorry I didn't realize you would act like this," I waved my arm in gesture, "or else I wouldn't have done it. I thought I was rather good, amazing even…" I trailed off when I realized Blake wasn't listening to me, in fact he wasn't beside me anymore.

"What do you not want to be seen with me anymore? I'm sorry! There happy?" I yelled after him. He just kept on walking in a rushed pace head down and hands in his pockets. I could tell he was shaking, very tense. I jogged up next to him completely confused. I went to grab him by the shoulders to stop him when he completely freaked. As soon as my hand touched him he spun around and kicked my feet out from under me. I was to shocked to do anything but stare open mouthed at him.

When he met my face he looked immediately regretful.

"What the hell?" I asked astonished. "What was that for." he bent down and offered me his hand but I wasn't having it. I grabbed his forearm and pulled him onto the floor with me. With a quick glance around I noticed quiet a few people staring at me including the security guards. It seemed none wanted to interfere should I get them fired.

"oomph." he said as he fell down beside me. I didn't have time to ask him what was wrong before he grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him. I trailed behind like a little child not wanting to go to the dentist. His hand was cold, clammy, and shaking. He gripped with all his might which compared to what I'm used to is not much.

"I'm serious, tell me what's wrong or I'm not moving." I stopped dead in my tracks, which pulled Blake to a stop with me. His eyes were bloodshot from not blinking, he was sweating and looked as if he was about to be…sick.

I let go of his hand and braced the wall, about to be sick myself. My gut churned threatening to lose my lunch. Blake was watching me in horror, he doesn't know about my being shadow kissed. But this can only mean one thing…

"Strigoi." his voice said the words that chilled me to my bones. I sprang into action, forgetting about my pain, they were really close. Must protect Blake. Must protect Blake. Must find Dimitri. Must find Dimitri. I repeated in my head like a mantra. I scanned the airport looking for them. I felt helpless in this place, to many people, to many places for them to hide. I was stupid, I hadn't checked the entry and exit points. I hadn't secured the perimeter. I was stupid, and forgetful, and naive.

I was suddenly very aware of the stake in my boot, and the bag in my hand. At least I wasn't defenceless.

"Listen Blake…Damn it Blake listen to me." I whisper yelled frantically while he refused to give me his attention.

"We have to get on the plane. But we can't let them know where were going. Do you understand?" he barley nodded. "Ok, do you know if they saw us?" I was holding on to some hope that they didn't know we were here. That hope was shattered when he nodded again.

"Damn it, how?" he looked me in the eyes this time and answered with conviction, "You, they saw your little act and then they called someone. I think there are two of them…" his face paled visibly and he took of at a dead run. I raced after him, chancing a look behind my shoulder. A pair of red eyes met mine and made me run all the harder. I was faster than Blake and was by his side in seconds.

"Listen here, we have to split up." his eyes widened at this but he silently agreed slowing his pace a little. We had run into a fair amount of people and causing quit a ruckus.

"You go down the far terminal, and loop around to ours. Stay hidden and out of sight. Do not wait to board the plane. Understand." we had come to a brisk walk by now, my stomach was a bit better so I knew they were far enough not to here us.

"But what about you, what if they follow us?" he had reduced to a small boy again, I wonder what happened to the boy who held me at gun point alongside a strigoi? Now he would be helpful.

"I'm going to run past them and have them follow, then I will run to the other end of the airport and lose them. You will see me come back through the food court. Now take your ticket and go." the nasally attendant choose this moment to speak through the system. "All passenger for flight 11952 for Serbia, please come to board your plane. Departure will be in 10 minuets. Again all passenger for flight 11952 for Serbia, please come to board your plane. Departure will be in 10 minuets. That is all."

"I'll make it now go." I said speaking his unsaid worries, pushing off in the proper direction. And like a good boy he ran.

I took a deep breath and exhaled, now for the hard part. I closed myself off to the world and pulled out the other Rose. The one I had been trying so desperately to repress since the human incident. I felt all anxiety be fed to my adrenaline. And my eyes snapped open.

"Time to hunt the hunter." I said vehemently. For there was one thing I hadn't told Blake, I wasn't just going to lead them off. No I was going to kill them.

My gate turned predatory, gliding rather than walking. I hid in the corners, all my senses aiding me in the hunt. My stake clenched in my hand hidden under my jacket. I discarded all thoughts for the time being, I only thought about them. This was no longer what I had been taught in school, this was instinct, this was dangerous. I pulled on my shadow kissed power, allowing the evil feelings of others to pool into me. Something I never thought I could do.

And there they were, side by side across the hall, a sea of people keeping us apart. They smiled a wicked smile. Everything around me seemed to blur, nothing was there but the three of us. I smirked right back at them and taunted them with a calling of a finger. And just as quickly as I had come, I raced of in the other direction, looking for somewhere deserted. The sickness in my stomach told me they were following right behind me.

* * *

Don't shoot! i will repost soon, now that i have a week off. tell me what you think is going to happen.


	13. Safe

ok so im not the best at fight scenes, so let me know if i did ok.

* * *

"Hey! Watch it!" a man yelled as I pushed him over in my haste. The gut clenching pain in my stomach fuelling my adrenaline. My Veins pounded in my ears, _thump, thump, thump. _Each beat pushing me faster. I couldn't here them behind me, but my stomach said other wise. Brief glimpses of red from my peripheral vision spurred me on.

I took a sharp turn right, tossing an old lady's bag aside. _thump, thump, thump. _I cut through the food court, knocking over a fair number of trays. I stole a glance behind me, I had to make sure they were both following me. God forbid one goes after Blake. I didn't see anyone but furious people. When I turned around it was to late for me to stop. I went head first into a man who was turned the other way. We collided and ended up in a very painful heap on the floor.

I jumped up, ignoring his protests. I had a one-track mind and wouldn't let anything stop me. I jumped over him and his luggage, and continued my run. A sharp right, left, straight. And I was there. I had made it into the unfinished terminal. They were planning on making the airport bigger.

I ducked under the caution tape, and slammed the door behind me and glanced around, taking in all exits and entrances. There was no way I would be caught of guard again.

Beams holing the building up seemed far to wide for my liking. They could be hiding behind one. Benches draped over in plastic, leaving an unseen space underneath. The windows were yet to be put in, someone could easily come through them, well except that it was the second floor…not that it mattered for the Strigoi. The place was layered in grime from the construction. Cement blocks carelessly cascaded around. But the main thing was it was deserted.

And so I waited. I didn't know when they would come, or if they were already here. My cautious steps seemed to echo of the walls. My breathing loud and my heart beat louder.

I whipped my head around frantically when I heard a shuffle. My ears and eyes strained to see the unseen. I glanced outside warily, the moon was high in the sky, but there was nothing else. My stomach convulsed in pain, so they were here.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are." I whispered, knowing that they would here me. I heard another shuffle, it was coming from behind me. I pivoted but I saw nothing. _scuff. _I heard a step of a shoe, it was on the opposite side.

They were playing with me.

I turned again, frantically turning my head between the two spots. I backed up into the wall to keep my back protected. Then I was plunged into darkness. A looming figure darted across the room. To my right, mounted on the wall was the electrical circuit for the terminal.

They had been right beside me. The wires laying on the floor said that there was no light to aid me. Crap. A breath tickled the side of my arm, the hairs on the back of my neck raised. I jerked my arm away to see…nothing? My stake was clenched tightly in my hand, my breathing ragged. I bent down into a defensive crouch ,_ do it for Demitri, _I said to myself.

The moon shown in, casting everything into a eerie glow. My heightened eyes caught site of a shadow that looked misplaced. But if one was there, where was the other? A chill ran down my spine and it wasn't because I was cold.

I took a step away from the wall and towards the shadow looming behind a beam. Each step took me further away from safety. Each beam I passed sent waves of fear down me. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to attack the Strigoi on the other side of the beam. My knuckles slowly turning white from my grip. Then I whipped my body around and jumped on the shadow…it was a cinder block.

A terrible laughing from behind me came. I pressed my back to the beam, completely terrified.

_Do it for Dimitri. If you cant even find them how do you expect to kill Dimitri?_ a new feeling of determination washed over me. I straightened my spine stepped away

Each beam I passed, each bench I looked under, I found nothing. That was until I found myself lying in a heap against a wall. They were done with their game. The two of them laughed, the moon casting them in light. They raced before me and griped my arm, holding me down. I kicked the ones knee, hearing a sickening crack as the grip loosened. The other grabbed my head and bashed it into the wall behind me. The pain spread quickly, but I pushed it away.

I jumped up and the Strigoi were gone. I took a step forward and met face to face with a foul face. My left hand swung around to make contact with his face; he didn't even flinch. My stake coiled and I threw another punch, but he flicked his hand and the impact with my hand sent the stake flying out of my grasp.

I ducked down as he tried to grab my neck. My leg swung around, and went to knock his feet, but he was to quick and jumped over. I took the distraction and punched him in the gut, he buckled over. I turned to run and grab the stake. The Strigoi griped my ankle and I went flying and made contact with a cinder block to my leg. I desperately crawled forward, my leg throbbing in time with my racing heart.

I had almost made it when he stepped in front of me, stepping on my reaching hand. I could feel the bones breaking underneath his in-human strength.

They were now side by side, glaring at me, I stood up, ignoring the pain it caused, sooner than I could blink I was harshly thrown into a beam which cracked under the pressure. A large piece of the stone pierced my arm. The smell seemed to hit them like a wave. They were immediately on me, the one grasped my hands so tight I thought they might fall of. The other hand his head coming closer to my neck.

I reared my legs up and put all my strength into kicking the one holding my down. He stumbled back and I dived under and away from them. I had just made it to the stake when they were upon me once again

"You little bitch, your going to pay for that." he snarled. I hid the stake behind my back. I tried to scramble away.

"I still don't see why they want you so much. Your nothing but a whore." he gestured to my tattered red shirt, that hung of my body exposing my bra. I lunged forward and my stake made a satisfying impact right between the ribs. He dropped dead. I turned and was met with the other. He was furious.

I twisted out of his grasp and went in for the kill. He knocked my hand aside and the stake flew far from me. He grasped my neck and crushed me into the wall. I clawed at his hands. My lungs tightening and throbbing, crying for oxygen. My feet dangled helplessly underneath me.

"You aren't so special." he spat vehemently. "I'm going to rip your throat out for what you did to my brother." he yelled. I was barley paying attention, everything throbbed, my lungs were screaming, and my heart beat furiously. I'm sure he could feel it under his grasp. Black dots danced across my eyes but I fought them away. He leaned forward and placed his rancid mouth to my neck. I could feel the sharp points resting on me.

I kicked and tried to scream, but he wouldn't budge. Just when I thought it was over, he let out a gurgled shriek, his eyes glazed over and his he dropped me to the floor. I wheezed and coughed greedily sucking in the air. The Strigoi crumpled in front of me. My stake firmly sticking out of his back.

I looked up astonished to find Blake reaching down to me. I was to shocked to say anything when he asked me if I was ok. He threw my arm around his shoulder and helped me limp out the terminal.

"How?" was all I managed to rasp out.

"Well when I realized that you probably wouldn't just 'lead them away' I went looking for you. I'm sorry but your really going to have to go faster or we aren't going to make it." does this mean I hadn't missed the plane? But I was in here for like an hour?" Blake must have read my confusion.

"I told them you were pregnant and had to run to the bathroom, they agreed to wait for 10 minuets." I shook my head.

" But how long have I been?" he glanced down at his watch and picked up the pace.

"18 minuets." it had felt like hours! Hours! I hobbled quickly beside him then stopped.

"How am I supposed to go like this." I gestured to my tattered clothes and the blood smeared on my face and practically everywhere else. We passed a waiting area where people where either sleeping or trying to. He reached over and grabbed a blanket off one. Before I realized what he was doing he knocked my legs out from under me and picked me up bridal style.

"What are you doing!" I whispered hourly annoyed, trying not to wake anyone up. He ignored my question and threw the blanket over me. He looked at his watch and took off running.

"Try to look like your sleeping." I nodded understanding. I put my head in his shoulder and he draped the blanket so it covered the worst part of my face. I closed my eyes and listened.

"Hey sorry, we didn't miss it did we?" he was whispering so to 'not wake me'.

"We are about to leave. Is she ok?" the nasally women asked.

""ya she's fine, just a bit tiered, on her feet the whole day and with the baby, you know who it is." the woman didn't say anything so I assume she nodded. He gave them the boarding passes and boarded the plane, telling the same story to anyone who asked about me. But I didn't care about them, I felt safe, I hadn't felt this safe since I had last hugged Lissa, I missed everyone but at least now I had Blake.

He put me in the window seat and did up my seatbelt. I was still 'sleeping', the plane took off and I couldn't help but grab Blake's hand, I wasn't a very good flyer. When we were about an hour into the flight I chanced a look around the plane, most everyone was sleeping. I stood up and let go of Blake's hand, gripping the blanket tightly around me. I grabbed my bag and made a dash for the bathroom.

I cleaned myself off as well as I could. Then I changed my clothes. The cuts on my face I couldn't hide well so I put a hoodie on, then I changed into jeans to hide my smashed leg. I wrapped my hand in gauze from where the Strigoi had stepped on it. When I felt somewhat presentable I excited.

I sat back down beside Blake and felt the tiredness of the day wash over me. I let my head sag against Blake's shoulder. Just before I fell asleep I heard him sigh and felt his head rest on mine. That night I didn't have any nightmares.

* * *

well was it ok? Let me know what excitment you think will happen next?


	14. love?

**Hey guys, well im sick so i had some time to update for you. i decided to play with her and Blakes relationship. so enjoy! **

**disclamer: i dont own anything but Blake **

_

* * *

_

_"Hello little dhampire." a familiarly annoying voice came. I looked at my surroundings to find myself back on the beach. The sun was high in the sky and the birds were singing. I knew this was a dream but I took the time to enjoy it. "smell the flowers" as some would say. I glanced down curious to see what he had put me in this time. And low-and-behold I was in a very revealing bathing suit. THAT JERK!_

_"What is it Adrian? Why do you always have to stalk me. You know this is one of the first times in a while that I have actually had time to sleep well? But no you had to come and ruin it. Thanks." I spat . He looked at me and just smiled. It was strange I was used to seeing that trademark smirk on his face._

_"of course I know, how else would I be able to get here in the first place? don't you sleep at all?" he asked gently. I swear I heard him mumble "same old Rose" under his breath , but I wasn't to sure. I wandered over to a broken tree and sat down, watching the ocean and the gentle waves as they crashed onto the beach._

_The tree sunk lower as he sat down beside me. I dint look at him or acknowledge his presence, never once looking away from the site before me. Who knows when ill see it again, who knows if I will ever get a chance. I heard a rustle from a bush a few feet away and whipped my head towards it. Maybe it would be Dimitri, my smile lit up my face at the thought. A bird hoped out of the bush and took of to the sky, my smile dropped._

_"So how have you been?" I jumped, I had forgotten he was there. If he saw my previous display he didn't say anything about it._

_" Okay I guess…" I trailed off. Did I really want to have this conversation with him? "it's just hard you know? I met someone who's helping me. He's a good friend. But it doesn't make anything easier." a tear rolled down my cheek and I went to go wipe it away, embarrassed with my weakness, but his hand was already there wiping it away tenderly._

_He began asking questions about Blake and I happily answered, I found it easy to talk about Blake. Time passed and we were still laughing when his face suddenly turned sombre._

_"What's wrong?" I asked worried._

_"Its nothing, just…" he took a breath to prepare himself. "Lissa's in the room, I can feel her. I might have to go soon." he ducked his head. I really didn't want him to go, I liked talking to him. To not have to worry about the important things, or anything at all. I could just be a regular teenager around him. But then his words caught up to me and my mind was filled with pictures of Lissa._

_"How is she." I whispered dropping my head in my hands, this was a tender subject. I felt him rest his hand on my shoulder for comfort and looked up into his sad eyes._

_"She really misses you Rose… sometimes I see her crying and just breaks my heart, knowing that im not the only one hurting. Now I know I sound like a little girl, its just that…" his breathing hitched and his expression became guarded. "now I know this isn't your fault or anything, its just her way of dealing with things…" he stuttered. I was beginning to get angry, what was wrong with Lissa?_

_"spit it out!" I said vehemently._

_"I thing she's cutting herself again." he said quietly. I sat there dumbfounded as the vision of her in the attic resurfaced itself. I hadn't had time to think about it before but now…_

_"I'm sorry Rose but I really have to go, she's trying to shake me awake. Take care of yourself Rose, and don't let Blake get any ideas." he said cheekily. "goodbye." I said quietly and the he was gone._

_I took one last look at my beach as the surroundings began to fade._

I awoke with Blake's arms wrapped firmly around my waist with my head on his chest and his resting on my head. I was so comfortable and refused to move. I mindlessly began fiddling with the hem of his shirt thinking about Lissa and Adrian. Could I go back there if I ever lived through this? Did I want to?

"Are you hungry?" Blake's breath tickled my ear as he whispered into it. I was about to say "no" when my stomach growled loudly. He laughed and it shook me as well.

After I had something to eat, the plane landed and we got off. We got our things and were able to get out of the airport without any trouble. We got a taxi and pointed to a place o the map I had thought to bring, seeing that I couldn't speak Russian. We arrived at a small hotel, I didn't want to bring to much attention to me so I thought a big hotel would be a bad idea.

The receptionist smiled and began to speak in Russian, I just looked at her confused. This was going to be a problem if no-one understood me. " do you speak English?" I said slowly, I watched her nod and laugh.

"Yes I do," he said with a heavy accent. " I said welcome to the hotel, how may we help you?" I asked for 2 rooms but to my disappointment they only had one.

"thank you that would be great." I said taking the key from her. We headed upstairs to our room. Blake had taken all of the luggage from me, and I didn't complain. I opened the door and Blake set the things down.

It was a quaint comfy room. There was a bathroom a bed a couch and TV. All the things you need. I jumped on the bed completely exhausted, I didn't get any sleep on the plain because of Adrian.

Blake just stood there rubbing his neck, something I noticed he only does when he's nervous. "you can have the bed, ill just sleep on the couch." I barked out a laugh and patted the side next to me. "its just sleeping." I stated.

"Are you sure, I mean if it makes you uncomfortable I don't mind sleeping on the couch." he said simply, stunned by my sudden generosity.

"not at all, one thing though." he stopped in his tracks and looked at me curiously. " What side of the bed do you sleep on?" I asked completely serious.

"the right why?" he asked confused. I blew out a sigh of relief.

"if you had said left we would have had some serious problems." he laughed and we both went to go get ready for bed. I climbed into the bed with him right behind me, snuggling deeper into the warm sheets. Soon I was fast asleep.

Morning came when I opened my eyes, the light from the moon shined into the room casting a glow on Blake's still sleeping form. I must have moved during the night because my leg was thrown carelessly over his lap and my head was on his chest. His arm was wrapped around my waist seemingly pulling me closer.

I rested my chin on his chest watching him sleep. In the light he sort of looked like Dimitri, nothing compared to the real him but still slight features of his there. I watched him with so much longing building up that it hurt. How I miss Dimitri. Tears cascaded down my cheeks making marks on Blake's shirt. He must have heard me because his eyes flew open and searched for mine.

Looking into his eyes I watched his features conform to the shape of Dimitri's , I lunged at him, furiously attacking his lips. Putting all my passion and longing into it. It was Dimitri! My Dimitri! He began to kiss back at the same degree, the surprise wearing off. His tong slipped into my mouth and demanded dominance which I was happy to give. My hands slipped under Dimitri's shirt pulling it over his head so I could marvel his chest properly. I groped his abs while he moved from my lips, I groaned and he laughed. He began to suck on my neck and I arched into him. Moaning his name loudly "oh Dimitri."

He pulled back abruptly ignoring my protests. When I looked up to see the problem I didn't see my Dimka, I saw Blake.

"oh." I was shocked to say the least. I pulled my self of his lap and sat there completely confused. But wasn't Dimitri there? Blake began rubbing his neck looking startled and flushed. He looked toward me and brushed my cheek willing me to look up, so I did.

"Who's Dimitri? You never talk about him, is he the one your supposed to…kill?" he asked quietly, his eyes were filled with understanding as well as some underlying emotion that looked a lot like…jealousy?

I broke down crying, the loss of him so great it hurt. I never really had time to grieve, and then I thought I had him back. It was all to much. And Blake just held me, sometimes he would whisper comforting things in my ear, he would just rock me back and forth petting my hair.

After a while I composed myself enough to talk. And I did, I told him all about Dimitri and being shadow kissed, my life. Everything. We talked until the moon started to set signalling the fact that we had spent the whole day in bed. And he just listened, never interrupting, hugging me when I got to a bad part.

And when I was finished he just held me until I fell back asleep. I woke to the smell of bacon being wafted under my nose. I sat up to see Blake standing there with breakfast in bed. We ate and I went to go have a shower. When we were both dressed I sat Blake down, I had to tell him something.

"Blake…" I started unsure of how to do this. " I'm sorry if I lead you on. I really do like you its just…I don't think I can-" he put a finger to my mouth stopping me from continuing.

"I understand." was all he said. I embraced him. How did I get to be so lucky?

* * *

**how did you like it? i know how this is going to end, and only one other person does... you know who you are. so see if you can guess it. dont for get to revies.**

**p.s. did you know i have over 3000 hits?**


	15. Nightmares

**This was a fun chapter to write, dont hate me! poor Blake never gets a break. thank you to all my reviews, they make me smile :)**

**Disclamer: i dont own VA, i just own Blake**

* * *

Blake slept on the couch for the rest of the day, and I didn't have enough dignity left to offer him the bed. But it didn't really matter, eventually no one slept on the bed. My sleep was riddled with nightmares; the most prominent one left me in tears.

_I was back at Spokane; the familiarity of the situation had me paranoid, looking in every direction. I couldn't find anyone else, but if anything that only made the situation worse than it already was. I wandered down the deserted hallway, looking in the rooms for something, never quite sure what. My soft steps echoed loudly in the confined space of the building. A cool chill made me shiver, as though something blew on me. I spun around, sweat trickling down the side of my face. There was nothing there. The cement hallway seemed to get longer and longer until I could no longer see the exit I was heading towards. The hairs on my arm raised as the doors threw open simultaneously. Dark figures began emerge. My fear spiked as I backed up into a wall. The lights began to flicker much to my dismay, and one by one they burst making there way down to me. And so I ran, racing against the lights, knowing that if they went off the figures would fully emerge. Low grunts and whips of hands against my fleeing body had me moving all the faster. _

_And then I was plunged into darkness._

_I continued to stumble down the hallway in fear. I could hear the creatures following behind me, ready to kill me. And then I reached a dead end, I had run into a wall. The impact had me spewed out on the floor in agony. But the voices were coming closer so I got right back up. "Stay away from me!" I yelled desperately, my hands reached blindly around me searching for something to defend myself with. A cold impact with my hand had me retreating, but with further inspection I realized it was my way out: I found a ladder. I quickly climbed up and threw open the trap door, climbing out just and a hand wrapped around my ankle. I screamed and kicked it off, slamming the door behind me. _

_Just when I thought I was safe, red eyes pierced through the darkness. It was Dimitri, the lights were thrown on and I took in my surroundings. My ragged breath picked up pace, meeting beat with my racing heart as I realized we weren't alone. The room was filled with Strigoi, there menacing smiles backed me into a corner. There was no way out, I was going to die, and I wouldn't be able to save Dimitri. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, a kicking and screaming Mason came dragged through the door. The Strigoi kicked him roughly to his knees where he just stared at me hopelessly. Love clear in his eyes. But that wasn't where my attention was, Dimitri walked forward, his gait changed to match the horror of what he had become. I watched hopelessly as he lifted Mason up by his neck and threw him against the wall by my side. Blood seeped from his head but he got back up anyway. He got up to stand in front of me in a protective stance, even though we both knew that if they wanted me they could easily get me without a second thought._

"_well, well, well. What's this, have you replaced me Rose" Dimitri said mockingly. "What happened to 'I love you Dimitri'?" he laughed cruelly. My anger spiked, this wasn't my Dimitri. "He died" I said flatly. Things happened quickly after that, Dimitri tossed Mason aside and griped me by the hair. Fear made me immobile. He started shaking me roughly, and twisted my arm, smiling as my ear splitting scream sounded around the room. Dropping me to the floor to tend to my wound, he raced to Mason where he was being held. I watched in pure horror as Masons face transformed into Blake's. _

"_Don't! Please don't hurt him! It's me you want, take me!" I yelled desperately in what I knew would be a failed attempt to save him. Dimitri smiled and he almost looked like his old self, but that stopped when he said "don't worry, your next." His head lowered to Blake's neck as I watched. I heard his teeth rip into his neck, and his throat exposed in a way that I knew he wouldn't recover. Tears were streaming down my face as I cried out hopelessly for him to stop. Blake's face paled and his eyes closed as he was thrown like a rag doll to the floor. He looked more peaceful now, away from all his problems, away from me. This was my fault, I had to involve him. All my fault._

_Dimitri turned, his face bloody and his eyes piercing through mine. He advanced on me and I lost all will to fight. There was nothing left to fight for. Blake's dead, Dimitri's dead, Lisa has Christian, Mothers an ass, don't know my dad, Adrian has his liquor, everybody has something. Everyone but me. Dimitri must have seen the defeat in my eyes and he smiled a wicked smile, he pulled out a knife and advanced on me. He lowered himself to my level and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain that I knew would come. His breath tickled my ear as he whispered something I'm not to sure I heard. "Save me." He said, then I felt the knife plunge into my stomach and the darkness of death welcome me into its arms._

I woke by a loud ear-splitting scream, figuring out it was mine. Tears were streaming down my face and Blake was hovering over me with a worried expression. I found myself on the floor, that must have been when I ran into the wall. My throat was hoarse from the screaming but I was so happy to see Blake. I launched forward unexpectedly and held onto to Blake with all my might. I had never felt more alone in my life, ad I knew what I had to do. I couldn't get close to anyone. They would only get killed because of me.

I pushed the confused Blake away, I stood up and told Blake I was going to shower. Deep lines were etched into his forehead as tried to figure out what just happened. The hot water felt nice, as I tried to unwind my tense muscles. My thoughts were only on the dream, replaying the moment when Dimitri killed Blake, 'save me' whispering through my head constantly. I couldn't get Blake killed because of me, I had already done that to Mason. I had to get rid of Blake no matter how I did it.

When I had dried off and gotten dressed I excited to find a fully clothed Blake.

"So do you mind telling me what just happened" he said clearly frustrated. My face stayed blank, giving nothing away. But on the inside I was crying, this was the last time I would see Blake.

"lets go, it time to go hunting." I had told Blake earlier that we would have to go out tonight to try and find Dimitri. But the plans had changed. I would take him on the bus and I would leave him somewhere. Then I would simply disappear. I would have to do this on my own. Blake would find somewhere safe to live. Start all over. Maybe one day he would get married and have kids, but to do that he could never see me again. He had a free pass out of my world, one I wish I could take.

It was dark outside, the humans were fast asleep. The moon shone brightly, casting helpful shadows for us to hide in. My stake was in the waste of my pants, hidden but ready to be used. There was also a wad of money which I had secretly slipped into Blake's bag that he had with him, and a note telling him to forget me. Short and sweet. But those words nearly tore me apart. I had no one anymore. I'm all on my own.

I took a bus with him to a few towns over. There were plenty of nice people; one that I'm sure would take him in. To safety. We got of the bus and wandered around. Then the moment came, Blake was looking at a map looking for a place that I said Dimitri would most likely be. He was so nice wanting to help me. But I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't be so selfish as to want a friend.

I took one last look at him and disappeared into the shadows. Only I little did I know that we were being followed. In the deep recesses of the surrounding forest waited a pair of piercing red eyes. And now I had left Blake, alone and vulnerable. Was my dream about to come true?

* * *

**Remember how i said dont hate me? ya dont forget that. so how did you guys like the dream?**


	16. I found you

**sorry guys, I wont make excuses, im just a lazy person. for those of you who wanted more action, you got. enjoy!**

* * *

I slipped down a dark alleyway, my steps making no noise in my haste. The night sky was clouded over and I could smell the rain coming in the air. Not soon after I had that thought the rain began to pour, leaving me soaked in seconds. I didn't care though, it reflected my mood. I hope I did the right thing, I thought, I just didn't realize how much I liked his company. I'm selfish; I should bring anybody else into this mess.

The water splashed as I stepped in a puddle, thoroughly soaking my shoes. A man walked into my path, the stench of alcohol coming of his breath.

"Hey baby, you wanna have a good time?" he slurred. I took a revolted step back and contemplated knocking him out. He stepped closer to me and threw his clumsy arm around me. Disgusted I went to push him away, trying not to hurt him. Humans are so fragile, that I learnt from Blake. One time he was teaching me a karate move that I insisted on. He said I wouldn't be able to pull it off because it took years of practice. I watched as he put up his arms as a block and told me to go for it. I lashed my foot out like he showed me, and jumped twisting my body at the same time, my feet made a satisfying _thunk_ as it hit his head; he was knocked out for an hour.

Gently pushing the drunk away I said "no thanks." I went to walk away but the idiot grabbed my arm and said "I don't think so baby," I don't know if this is a normal response but I immediately went on attack mode. Grabbing his arm I swung around and threw him over my body with little force. The man landed on his back with the wind knocked out of him, spinning around I put my foot to his throat.

Menacingly I leaned down and whispered into his ear "don't call me baby." With that I lifted up his shoulders and smashed him back into the pavement, instantly he was cold. I released his limp but still breathing body. I plucked his phone from his pocket and dialled 911.

"Hello what's your emergency?" a lady on the other end said

"There's a man passes out from drinking." I gave the address and hung up and walked away feeling pretty badass.

* * *

After my little lap in judgment, I decided to stop and get something to eat. I found an all night dinner and walked in eagerly. I must have looked like something the cat dragged in from the two stares I was getting, one from the chef and the other from the waiter. I assumed there wouldn't be very many people at, I glanced down at the watch I was wearing, 3 am.

I plopped myself down and ordered some pizza. While I was waiting for the food to come, I pulled out my map. I would go from here and a bus to the main part of Siberia. From there I will... I don't know. What then? I shook my head; there is no way I can do this on my own.

My mind flashed with the horrors of my nightmare. _Running, Dimitri, red eyes, mason no Blake. Dead. _Right, that's why. My food came and I waited for the waiter to leave before I dug in, but she didn't. She stood there and stared, she seemed to be waiting for something.

"Umm, am I supposed to pay you like right now or something?" I stammered, it was getting kind of creepy.

"I'm sorry," she said with a Russian accent "we don't get a lot of customers this late... or like you." She mumbled the last part very quietly that without my enhanced hearing I wouldn't have heard it.

Immediately on guard I clenched my fists and asked "and what do you mean by that?" She looked startled, at a loss for words. She cleared her throat and answered."Umm, I mean, well," she stammered taking a small imperceptible step back, "its just, we uh. You know what never mind. Forget I said anything. Just eat and get out." She turned to leave but I caught her arm. "What do you mean?" I repeated menacingly. I saw the fear in her eyes but held on. I watched her swallow nervously and could smell the sweat rolling off her. I jumped when I heard sirens screaming past, most likely going to the drunk. Unfortunately I let go of her and she began to briskly walk away leaving me very confused.

What was that supposed to mean? Does she mean she sees a lot of wanderers? Or like dhampires? No, that's not possible, she wasn't one, I would know. But then what? I sighed, frustrated by everything. I looked out the window absentmindedly, watching the rain fall and hoping Blake was somewhere safe and dry, he deserved it. I blinked rapidly fighting of tears, _think with your brain not your emotions._

I saw them before I felt them, which Is an odd occurrence for me. A small flicker of movement in the street. A normal person wouldn't have paid attention to it, but I'm not normal. I focused on the spot just behind the tree; there it was again, like a shadow dancing with the light. Except there was no light. My alarm bells began ringing and I quickly took stock of all the exits.

I went back to staring intently on that one spot, opening up all my senses like Dimitri taught me, and was rewarded by a pair of red eyes staring right back at me. I tensed and stood up. The Strigoi did the same, coming out of hiding and into plain view. It was strange that there was only one.

It staked toward me and I reached down and grasped my stake. I put all, my attention on it. Focusing and making plans. So I wasn't prepared for the scream that pierced the air behind me followed by the gut wrenching pain, only amplified by the amount. It was an ambush. The first Strigoi was a distraction, cursing I pushed my back against the wall just as a pair of hands went to grab me, catching nothing but the air.

There were 12 of them, there red eyes all on me, behind them the waiter and chef sat huddled in a corner. The women crying leaving stains on the mans shirt. Neither would be any help. Springing into action I leaped onto the first one. He must have been expecting submission because of there great numbers but I wasn't giving up so easily.

I whipped my body around in the air, kicking it in the face. I think it caused me more pain than him because he only slightly staggered. The others went to move in on me put the leader stopped them.

"Remember, this one is to be taken alive." He hissed. I sprung onto him, kneeing him in the balls. Hey, he's still a guy. It crumbled before me and I staked him. The others seemed outraged by the loss of there leader and seemed to forget the whole 'kept alive' thing. But I was ready.

I smashed my fist into one and as he staggered back I tripped him. He fell on top the one behind them and I staked them both. There screams rang in my ears and I took pleasure in it. A grin crept onto my face as I began on the others with a grim determination. Two of them took my arms and held me back; I swung and used my weight to make them topple. I spun around and clapped my hands over ones ears, I could almost hear his eardrums bursting. While he screamed I staked him. Others were smarter and tried to overpower me. When they came I easily slipped under them and staked there turned backs.

One by one I picked them off, throwing kicks and punches, staking left and right. I used most of there weight against them, remember, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. I began laughing as the adrenaline in my veins pushed me to a faster speed than I thought possible. I was nimble and light compared to them. Though they were still faster I seemed to have surprise on my side.

The last three standing surrounded me, hatred in there red eyes. I waited until they came closer, pretending that I gave up. As soon as they were close enough I did a full 360, my stake arm extended, slashing all three necks. As they clutched their throats, I staked them.

My breathing was ragged as I looked at my surroundings. Spewed across the floor were dead bodies everywhere, some had their faces in an expression of horror as they lied still. As the adrenalin died down, I began to feel the pain. My right forearm was slashed and bleeding heavily. I could feel a gash on my head and began seeing red as blood crept down my face. And I felt bruised everywhere.

I sunk down into the nearest chair and grabbed my coke. Still alert I began to drink like a person who hasn't had water in days. A small whimper caught my attention as I snapped back up and into a fighting stance. There was the man and women, blood splattered on their faces from my messy escapade. I straightened up and walked over to them. I tapped the women on the shoulder and she flinched away. Eventually they both looked up and looked around. Their faces perfect pictures of horror as they began to back away from me.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you. I only want to help" I reasoned. They looked to me in wonder, realizing that I killed them all. But just as I was about to celebrate my stomach tightened again. I turned but not soon enough. There, in front of me stood Dimitri. My breath caught in my throat and I tried unsuccessful to stifle a gasp.

I knew I would see him again, just not like thing. His once beautiful face was twisted up in an expression of hate. It hurt me to know that that glare was for me.

"I told them to bring more." He said hatefully as he looked at the mess. He turned his eyes back to my stunned figure. His eyes were red. That shouldn't have surprised me, but it did. I couldn't help it.

I would have run, at least tried to fight, but I couldn't. Other than the fact that his very presence made me tremble with both longing and fear, but the fact that he was holding Blake.

I dropped to my knees, Blake was in front of me with a long scar down his face, Dimitri dropped his unconscious bloody to the floor. I would have thought Blake was dead if it wasn't for the slow uneven rise and fall of chest.

I couldn't take this. I sank further to the floor, completely stunned. "So how do you want to do this Rose? The easy way or the hard way?" his once smooth voice was riddled with a tone that I had never heard my Dimitri make; a voice that wanted me dead just as much as the others. The only difference was that he could do it. He knew all my moves, everything. And now that I have seen him, I don't think I can do it. This may not be my Dimitri, but it was a Dimitri.

And I couldn't do anything or he would kill Blake. I could see it in his hard eyes, he wouldn't care. I can't do this. I hung my head and stood up, dropping my stake to the floor. I could here it clatter and knew I was defeated.

"I knew you never had it in you. Now your going to walk out this door and into the car or Blake isn't going to make it. Understood?" he said. I mumbled weakly, everything he said stung me and I could feel the tears begin to role down my cheeks.

"HA! Your nothing but a weak little girl, this is an adult's game. And if your goanna play with the dogs, prepared to get bitten." He snapped his jaw in a biting motion and began to laugh a cruel laugh. It sent shivers down my spin. He pointed to the door and I numbly went there.

I pushed it open, feeling Dimitri behind me and I could here the scraping as he dragged Blake beside him. In front of me was a black indiscreet car with tinted windows. I hesitated and considered running but I knew it was hopeless. Even if I did get away, Blake would be as good as dead.

"Get in!" Dimitri barked. I sulked forward, choking back sobs. I opened the door and was roughly pushed in; Blake was thrown next to me. I heard the door slam and the passenger door open. I cradled Blake's head in my lap, whispering quietly "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault, please forgive me."

The car lurched forward.

* * *

**So how was it? please review, i like to know what i did well or not. plus who doesnt like to see comments?**

**so what do you think of Dimitri?**


	17. Torture

**Im sorry, i know i have been MIA for like a month now....or a little more. so many time i thought, i should probaly update but...well life gets in the way (or im just lazy). so i finaly got around to it so here you go. More of the wonderful bright and happy Dimitri!!**

* * *

I must have passed out because when I woke I was no longer in the car. I was bouncing of the shoulder of somebody who I had come to expect as a strigoi. My ribs would bruise after the pounding I was receiving of this things shoulder. "Let me down I can walk myself" I wailed, the only answer I received was a deep inhuman grumble of laughter and I was tossed to the ground. I carefully stood up, making sure I hadn't broken anything then stood my ground.

I could tell I was underground by the difference in pressure and the slight earthy smell. Around me was a maze of corridors that seemed to have no end. An army of strigoi eyed me with hungry red eyes and small vicious snarls. And at the front of the moving mass was a Dimitri, not mine. He stopped and turned to watch my still figure; in his hand he gripped Blake by his shirt dragging him mercilessly. "We don't have all day Roza," he said mockingly. My anger flared "Don't call me that." I said in a deadly whisper. His boastful laugh caught me by surprise but I easily kept it off my face.

Indiscreetly I studied him. Not much was different; his body was the same except his skin was a few shades lighter and his muscle tone seemed to have increased if that's even possible. His hair was still the same beautiful color only this time it was caked with dirt as though his appearance no longer matters to him. And his red eyes, the eyes that haunted my nightmares were forever burned into my mind. But the biggest difference was the way he looked at me, once those eyes held love and gentle caring. They held an understanding that no one else could feel. They held her heart. But now those eyes were filled with a deep hatred as though it was her fault that he was dead. _He looks at me as though he's disgusted_, that last thought touched her soul with depression. There's no hope for him. My Dimitri's gone. I felt as the last shred of hope that I had held onto die away.

"The last time I checked you loved it when I called you that. Right Roza" the gargled words didn't seem right coming out of his mouth. "And the last time I checked that name died on your lips, and it will again." My voice dripped with venom as my anger kept me upright, saving Blake was the only thing I had left to do. In one quick stride Dimitri was in front of me. He leaned forward and placed his lips at my ear. I shivered slightly but refused to move. "Death isn't as much fun without you, care to join me" fear rolled down my spine at his threat. I took a tentative step back and shook my head.

He threw his head back and laughed soon the others of the strigoi laughed along, there good hearing having caught what he said. It sounded like a mass of animals dying. Dimirti flicked his wrist and flung Blake at me, I hurried to catch him. He landed in my arms with a thump; thankfully I was a dhampire and could carry him. With his unconscious body in my arm I did a light inspection looking for any vital injuries. I was about to tear of part of my shirt to wrap around a deep gash on the inside of his arm when I was roughly pushed forward. Stumbling on with the crowd of Strigoi, I was pressed in on both sides with no escape.

I glanced around at the group before me; many met my stare with a glare and snarl of their own. But then I found what I was looking for. We were going around the corner when I tripped, my hold on Blake released and he was sent crashing to the ground as I was wildly flung into one of the strigoi. With a slap of its hand I was thrown next to Blake's body. I put a hand to my cheek where it stung. Two hands reached down and dragged me; apparently they no longer wanted to wait. Blake was carried next to me just as unceremoniously.

I put my head down to rest on my chest because, despite my best efforts, I couldn't completely hide the smirk that came. I had gotten what I wanted. When I had tripped into the Strigoi, my hand had reached around to the gun that had been strapped to their right side. The noise had caused enough of a distraction for them to not notice as I undid the strap. I had anticipated the slap so when I was thrown next to Blake's body, I effortlessly slipped the gun into the waist of his pants under his baggy shirt. Because who would expect an unconscious human to have a gun with them? I would have to remember to get it from him later. Suddenly the situation didn't seem so bad.

* * *

Soon after we were dumped into a room. Both of us were tied into chairs back to back. When I was being tied down, I tensed my wrists and held them a fair amount away from them. The rope pulled tight and they left. Soon the room was quiet except for Blake's even breathing. Around us the walls were complete white. A quick look around showed that there were no cameras or anything else. Just two chairs and two prisoners.

I pulled at my binds and winced as they rubbed against my cuts from my last banded escape at the house. Just as I thought I might have a chance, someone walked in. It was a woman around her late 40's. Her red eyes didn't match the rest of her body which was clothed in a black dress suit. But you could see what she was in the way she walked and the demon red eyes that reminded her of evil Dimitri.

"So you're the infamous Rose. I expected more of a challenge." I just sneered in response. She stood in front of me "I don't understand what Dimitri ever saw in you, your kind have always been pathetic." I startled and Dimitri's name then remembered that I shouldn't care; he means nothing to me anymore. "Didn't you used to be one?" I said coolly. She waved away the comment as though it were a fly bothering her. "Ah yes, but that was a very long time ago. I have been awakened since then. You know you dhampires have it all wrong. Giving your life to protect people who do nothing for themselves. The moroi," she sneered as though the word itself was a sin to say. "Moroi are weak, no more than food, yet your kind protects them. Why, there selfish brats who take us for granted- I mean you for granted." She stumbled.

"Why are you here" I asked, sick of her ramble ling. She bristled at being interrupted but ignored it none the less. "I am here to tell you a story Rose-"

"fine but enough of that damsel in distress crap, this time it better be a dude in distress or I swear-" I was cut off by a stingas she backhanded me. I felt my lip split and blood roll down my cheek. Her eyes narrowed in on the blood and her hand reached forward. Her finger jut out and fliked up the drop of blood and she brought it to her mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head with pleasure, I was discusted.

"That's the difference between your kind and my kind Rose, we don't get stepped on. We are the higher power and listen to no one." She started again her eyes still closed as though she was remembering something.

"I think there's more of a difference than that. We've got beauty and intelligence, you've got..... " I paused in thought, "you don't have a thesauruses do you? Because ugly is the only word coming to mind." Her face twisted into a snarl of disgust at my words.

"How about hideous, foul smelling, dim-witted- should I keep going" Blake's pain filled voice made me flush with relief and a grin broke out on my face.

"Blake, you're awake! Are you ok?" I had honestly started believing that he would never wake up, that it would be my entire fault. "Ya I'm ok just a little sor-"

"Enough" her voice shook with rage. "Jeeze, are you always pmsing?" she ignored my comment and turned her back away from us. While my wary eyes watched her, I couldn't help but snake my hand into Blake's and hold tightly. She turned back around and in her hand was a tightly coiled whip. The end of it was a sharp deadly looking point. With a short whistle two more strigoi entered the room. They came to us and unbound me. I struggled but two against one was hardly hair, plus the gun to Blake's head had me moving.

I was pulled into another room next door that was also completely white. But in the middle, like a bad horror film, was a pair of manacles connected to the ceiling. I was attached to them, then left yet again with no one but the women.

My toes just barley reached the ground as I struggled to support myself. My shoulders began to sting from the restraints. "Did you know that Strigoi like to here there victims scream. " Her words sent shivers down my spine. Suddenly unconsciousness wasn't looking so bad. I heard it before I felt it. The *crack* of the whip as it descended upon my back, slicing my skin and silencing my retorts. A small gasp escaped from my lips.

She circled me like a predator would it's pray. Another *crack* alerted me so I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming. I would not give her the pleasure of hearing my screams. And so It went like that, neither of us talked no one wanted to break first. She whipped me viciously without mercy as I bit down my screams of pain. Minutes meted into hours. Time seemed to standstill but also seemed to moving quickly. But not once did I scream, not even when she finished with me.

When I was thrown back into the room and tied down, I didn't protest. Everything was just one mass of pain, but I fought off unconsciousness for Blake. I didn't want him to see me so weak. They had wrapped gauze around my back and torso, they weren't at all gentle when they did it but the gesture itself surprised me. They must not want me to die yet, I thought heavily.

In my pain filled haze I looked up to see Blake`s worried face and the women's. She was standing by the door with a look of grudging respect. But her tone was not such, "let's make sure that your mouth stays in check tomorrow shall we. Because next time I won't be so nice as to fix you up again. " I let half mad laugh come out of my mouth that even surprised me, "you call that hospitality? Who pissed in your cheerio's? " my retort seemed have garbled as I spat out a hunk of blood. The women's eyes zeroed in on the blood and took a step closer. The restraint she had had during the whole torture session seemed to have crashed down.

She stepped closer and I tried to squirm away, my back blazed alight with pain so I stopped moving. Soon she was in front of me, mouth slightly open . I watched in horror as she bent down, I heard Blake`s startled gasp from behind me. Things weren't looking so great. Slowly, slowly her head inched closer to my neck. A drop of drool dropped on my neck. She licked her lips and quick as lightning her head was on my neck and the pain on my back didn't seem to matter anymore.

* * *

**Was it ok? it wasnt one of my fav chapters but its writen. Plus my dam laptop started acting up and switching things into french.....fun. **

**so how did you like the torture session? was it to breif?**

**R/R**


	18. What just happened?

_Its been a while friends, sorry I have been gone so long. I just couldn't find the will to update. Then after following a story that is updated every week I began to feel guilty so... here I am! So this is a short chapter because I love where it ended. But I do plan to try and update again this week because... well its been like almost a year so. :P Alright, the next one will be longer so again sorry for the shortness._

_Other than that, enjoy._

_Disclamer: I wish...._

* * *

The pain was instant, nothing at all like the sensual bite of a Moroi, nothing like Lissa. The venom of the Strigoi seeped its way into my veins, I could feel each pull of my blood, but it wasn't like the feeling of sharing life with the Moroi's this was like my very being was being ripped away.

Unlike the whipping I had just received, time didn't mend at all, I could feel each second with horrible clarity. I thrashed underneath the monster, panic surrounded my every cell, I felt like I could lift a truck with all the adrenalin pumping through me at that moment but I was paralyzed.

Every drop that left my body felt like a little bit of my soul dying. This is it, I thought to myself, ill never finish. I'm sorry lissa…I'm sorry Blake. I'm sorry Dimitri, the last thought really got to me, this was all his fault! His fault I'm here dying, do this for his sorry ass. Anger fuelled me, but my body didn't listen to my new found anger.

So I'm going to die and its all his fault. The thought seemed to consume me, maybe it was the blood loss or the stress level but no matter what it was I'm almost sure something happened.

snapped back into reality, I could hear Blake frantically calling my name, I could feel the weight of the Strigoi pressing against me. But most of all, I became aware of the darkness around me; of the shadows.

It felt as though something inside me was telling me what to do, instructing me. I took a deep breath, ignoring the searing pain, and I opened the channel to my power. Instantly I felt Lissa, it almost killed me right then having such a strong connection.

There was always something there, a few thoughts, emotions, but never like this. I felt as though her very self was with me, I could feel her emotions so clearly I thought they were my own, her thoughts were as clear as day. I could see where she was and feel the blade cut across her wrist.

_What the hell_, I heard Lissa think.

I could tell she could feel me as well. I couldn't answer her though because I was still trying to save myself.

Every channel opened to me, I could feel the death, the ghosts and the full power of it all. The darkness around the room gathered to me, that's when they all came to me. And I do mean all, close to 1000 ghosts were standing in the dark room with me, some of them had even solidified though I had no real clue why.

Without thinking I screamed "Attack".

And they all rushed forward at my command, I felt the Strigoi's head snap away from my wound as she heard me yell, it was odd but I could sense her bewilderment her wondering why my blood no longer tasted delicious but foul instead. At that moment I was so aware of everything that I could sense every person in the entire building. that's right, that means I knew where we were, and I knew where _he_ is.

Just as the ghosts began to tear her apart, the door burst open and light ruptured into the room. All at once the ghost disappeared and my connections were loss. I don't think I had ever felt as tired as I was right there.

10 Strigoi were standing in the door in confusion. I slumped even further in my chair, I was ashamed to admit it but even though the bite was killing me and hurt every cell in my body. I still craved it. _I'm sick, _I thought to myself in disgust.

"What are you doing? You know she's to be left alive. You idiot! You had better hope to god she doesn't change Rachel." A man with a deep voice yelled furiously. I was too exhausted to even open my eyes and see who it was.

"But the ghosts… the girl…oh god" Rachel, not that I thought the name suited the bitch from hell, stammered. She was dragged out of the room and the door slammed behind her, leaving me and Blake alone.

"Are you okay, who am I kidding of course your not. What the hell just happened Rose. Rose?" Blake asked In a rush.

I didn't feel like talking, In fact I didn't feel like living. "Ya Blake I'm fine." it sounded like a weak lie on my lips even as I spoke them. Everything felt wrong, my body my soul. What the hell had just happened to me?

"What did you see Blake?" I asked tentatively. Honestly I was starting to question what happened myself.

"umm… you know, It was really dark, its probably nothing." his voice sounded shaky, when I didn't answer him he sighed and continued to talk.

"I don't know how to explain it, its like I was watching that thing kill you then… well then it was like you became a night sponge and soaked it all up." he said in a huff.

A smile made its way to my lips and I cracked my eyes open a slit. He was lying on the floor with his char he was tied to tipped over. My guess was he was trying to get to me and tipped the chair. He looked kind of cute on the floor like that. His face was dirty and his hair was flying all over the place. And I could smell that the wound on his arm was still trickling slightly. But despite all that, his childish features were pouting trying to figure out what happened.

"A night sponge?" I asked him teasingly, even though ever word hurt.

"If you have a better word-" he said tensely, he sighed then continued "yes a night sponge alright. that's what it looked like. Then… well… I was kind of hoping you could explain the people." He said.

I watched him silently for a few moments as he squirmed around on the floor clearly uncomfortable.

"They were ghosts." I stated simply.

"Well ya, I got that part. But what were they doing here? Did you? You know?" he asked shyly.

I smiled and nodded, then realizing he probably couldn't hear me I spoke aloud.

"Ya I think I did.:

"SHUTUP IN THERE!" a voice bellowed from the hall startling both of us.

It stayed silent for a while, neither of us knowing what to do. But I slowly became more and more exhausted. How long had I been since I last had a good nights sleep? The pain in my back flared for a moment and I sighed.

"You okay?" Blake whispered

"Ya, I'm just sore." I said back just as quietly.

"You should get some rest Rose." he said kindly.

"since when have I ever done anything I was supposed to?" I asked childesly.

I heard him chuckle in response, it lightened the tension in the room. It seemed like years since I had last laughed and truly meant it.

"I guess I will sleep, wake me if you need something." with that I closed my eyes and prepared myself for a long night.

As I slipped of to sleep I think I heard Blake say one more thing, but the memory was gone by the time I relaxed.

_I need you Rose, I need you._

* * *

_Well? I will explain what happened to Rose, no worries. So what did you think, sorry if im a bit off, its been a while since I even looked at this story so I was trying to get back into the groove of things. So tell me, how was it?_


End file.
